


About Last Night

by NekoJilly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gueule de bois, M/M, Sexe, Situations embarrassantes, aveux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoJilly/pseuds/NekoJilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est réveillé. Il est saoul. Il est nu. Et il n'est pas seul. <br/>Au départ One-shot, maintenant une histoire en 5 et 1: "Cinq fois où John se réveilla dans le lit de Sherlock après une nuit torride (et une fois où ce ne fut pas le cas)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alcool

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757280) by [TalksToSelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalksToSelf/pseuds/TalksToSelf). 



Il y a ce moment de bonheur qui se produit entre le sommeil et la conscience, juste à l'instant où vous vous réveillez mais avant d'ouvrir les yeux, lorsque vous ne pouvez vous rappeler de faits arbitraires tels que la date, la saison, ou même la ville dans laquelle vous vous êtes endormi. En général ce moment n'est que ça, un moment, quelques brèves secondes avant que la réalité ne s'infiltre et que vous vous souveniez de tout… cependant ce moment dure une mini éternité si, la veille au soir, vous avez consommé assez d'alcool pour tuer un cheval. John s'autorisa à garder les yeux fermés alors qu'il se réveillait, les sensations revenant lentement dans ses membres endoloris, le martèlement dans sa tête atteignant un volume cacophonique, et la désagréable sensation de draps frottant contre sa peau apparemment nue.

Les soirées avec Mike Stamford étaient pour le moins… intéressantes, John le lui accordait. Ignorant le grondement inquiétant de son estomac ('un petit déjeuner' pensa distraitement John, ce serait une bonne idée) il céda lentement à la conscience, osant s'étirer un peu pour tester les dommages causés à ses muscles déshydratés. Son bras entra en contact avec quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose de définitivement humain, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent si brusquement que la chambre tangua. Pas sa chambre. Il se redressa, un peu trop vite, son vertige altérant le mouvement alors que plusieurs pensées lui apparurent en même temps.

La pensée numéro **un** fut que non, ce n'était certainement pas sa chambre à coucher, la numéro **deux** que ce n'était donc certainement pas son lit, et la pensée numéro **trois** fut la douloureuse constatation qu'il n'était, en fait, pas seul. Tournant sa tête en un mouvement très lent, ses craintes furent confirmées. Car allongé à côté de lui, très réveillé et alerte, se trouvait son meilleur ami, son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes.

"Sainte mère de Dieu" murmura John de sa voix rauque, et Sherlock ne cligna pas des yeux, ne broncha pas. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le dos, fixant le plafond avec des yeux à demi ouverts et une expression illisible sur le visage.

"Tu es réveillé alors…" en déduit Sherlock.

"Que… que s'est-il passé ?" osa demander John, glissant discrètement une main le long de ses flancs pour confirmer que sa théorie initiale était vraie – pas de pantalon. Les couvertures étaient disposées avec art sur Sherlock, exposant sa poitrine complètement nue et s'arrêtant à un certain niveau par une action qui n'avait pu être accidentelle, ne montrant qu'un bref aperçu de l'os de la hanche mais dissimulant sa pudeur.

"Tu connais mes méthodes – déduit" La voix de Sherlock était pour le moins… bizarre, ou peut-être était-ce les effets résiduels de la bière qui biaisaient les oreilles de John.

"Putain de merde" marmonna John, sa main parcourant ses cheveux. "Sérieusement – merde !" Il semblait incapable de formuler des phrases correctes, tout du moins des phrases qui ne comprenaient pas de propos blasphématoires. C'était évident. Il avait couché avec Sherlock. Comment diable cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il essaya de reconstituer le puzzle, mais son esprit obstruait tout fait qui était arrivé après que Sherlock se soit montré au pub Last Bow où il se trouvait avec Mike, et se soit mis à insulter tout le monde.

John prit quelques instants pour se calmer, sa gueule de bois était vraiment une chienne et ça aurait déjà été assez difficile comme ça de faire face à cette situation en étant sobre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sherlock, qui refusait de rencontrer son regard, les yeux résolument fixés sur le plafond au-dessus du lit qu'ils avaient de toute évidence partagé.

"Merde" dit à nouveau John, d'une façon plus calme et résignée, légèrement abattue.

"J'ai essayé de t'arrêter…" murmura Sherlock, et le sang de John se glaça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il fut tout à coup très réveillé, très sobre.

"Oh mon Dieu." Il paniqua. "Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai pas ? Dis-moi que je n'ai pas !?" Son cœur martelait violemment dans sa poitrine, tandis que le visage de Sherlock restait vide, froid, distant, dissocié. "Sherlock…" dit John, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. "Je n'ai pas… Est-ce que je t'ai forcé ?" Il respirait à travers un sentiment de malaise grandissant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Sherlock ait accepté une telle chose, il était plus ou moins asexué, marié à son travail, et John était apparemment un monstre quand il était ivre. Il fallut un temps infini à Sherlock pour répondre, un temps pendant lequel John considéra l'idée de se remettre directement à la police sur une accusation de viol.

"Non" répondit par la suite Sherlock. "Non, j'y ai consentit." Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un chuchotement, mais John l'entendit haute et claire.

"Oh, merci mon Dieu." John gémit, sa respiration ralentissant à un rythme humain alors qu'il essayait d'analyser cette pensée.

Il y eut un silence douloureux. Tout en sachant qu'au moins il n'avait pas violé son ami, la gueule de bois de John revint en force. Il gémit et agrippa sa tête endolorie.

"Thé ?" offrit Sherlock dans le silence du moment.

"Euh…oui." Sherlock hocha légèrement la tête, en évitant les yeux de John, il se leva doucement et John oublia en quelque sorte de ne pas regarder. Sherlock était nu comme il fallait s'y attendre, mais les yeux de John furent attirés par les petites ecchymoses sur ses hanches, marques faites à partir de doigts avides de creuser sa chair. Alors que Sherlock traversait la pièce, John nota avec une légère pointe de culpabilité la légère claudication de sa démarche. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout alors. Sherlock atteignit la porte, se glissa dans sa robe de chambre rouge, hésita un instant, ses doigts effleurant le tissu de sa bleue, avant de la prendre en main et de la jeter aveuglément vers John sur le lit.

"Viens quand tu es prêt" dit le détective, disparaissant dans l'appartement.

Le regard de John fit le tour de la chambre, impuissant, elle était aussi bordélique qu'elle l'avait paru dans les rares occasions où John avait osé s'aventurer dans ce no man's land, cependant ce matin-là elle était jonchée de leurs vêtements, qui avaient apparemment été jetés dans l'urgence la veille au soir. John chercha sans enthousiasme son pantalon, mais après avoir trébuché sur sa chemise qui semblait avoir été éclaboussée par du whisky, et avoir marché sur un bouton de chemise qui avait manifestement sauté d'une des meilleures chemises de Sherlock, il renonça et enfila le peignoir de son ami. Elle avait l'odeur de Sherlock et cette pensée était étrangement réconfortante, par contre il flottait dedans, et il dut rouler les manches avant de tâtonner pour trouver la poignée de porte, convaincu qu'elle tourna deux fois dans ses tentatives pour l'ouvrir. Il tituba jusqu'au salon alors que Sherlock plaçait une tasse de thé et quelques aspirines à une extrémité de la table, avant de se recroqueviller sur la chaise en face.

Bizarre n'était pas le mot. Se sentant étrangement exposé vêtu uniquement du peignoir de Sherlock, John s'abaissa avec hésitation dans le fauteuil en face du détective. Il accepta avec reconnaissance les comprimés et but une gorgée de son thé.

"Comment va ta mémoire ?" demanda prudemment Sherlock.

"Inexistante" murmura son compatriote, essayant de se souvenir de la dernière où il avait bu jusqu'à l'amnésie, certainement pas depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Il se faisait trop vieux pour ça.

"Est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" aborda timidement Sherlock.

"Oui. Non. Je sais pas. Est-ce que je veux ?" John soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez, essayant de donner un sens à la situation dans sa tête. De toute évidence il avait des sentiments pour Sherlock, des forts en réalité, de ceux qui avaient tendance à le tourmenter même quand il faisait de son mieux pour les éviter, qui l'assaillaient au beau milieu de la nuit, mais bon sang il n'était pas l'idiot que les gens croyaient qu'il était, il n'aurait jamais agi selon ces sentiments de son plein gré, et certainement pas de cette façon ! Il devait avoir été complètement imbibé et avait jeté son bon sens (et sa décence) par la fenêtre. Sherlock se tut à nouveau, il continuait de gigoter, mal à l'aise dans son siège, et cela ne fit qu'empirer la honte de John.

"Je suis désolé" furent les mots qui tirèrent John de ses pensées.

"Quoi ?" répliqua John, hautement confus. "TU es désolé ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. "D'après l'opinion générale, c'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un fou ivre et…" Il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas finir cette phrase.

"Tu n'étais pas en état…. J'aurais dû t'arrêter." La voix de Sherlock n'était plus froide, ne contenait plus cette distance, elle était cru, inégale, sa voix de baryton – généralement inébranlable – était chancelante d'hésitation. John semblait tout bonnement confus.

"Ouais, je me demandais à ce sujet… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas empêché ?" demanda John à voix haute. "Je veux dire, c'était évidemment mon idée stupide, tu n'étais pas ivre… tu aurais pu dire non… bon sang tu aurais pu simplement me frapper. Alors comment se fait-il…"

"Parce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais." Sherlock n'avait jamais semblé si petit, et John ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer dire à Sherlock pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait, en état d'ébriété. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, incertain quant à savoir s'il devait continuer, et il ne reprit la parole que lorsque John ouvrit les yeux.

"Au début, j'ai dit non" expliqua-t-il. "Tes intentions étaient parfaitement claires…" John ne voulait même pas imaginer comment il avait fait ça, en proie à des images injustifiées de lui se penchant vers Sherlock dans une tentative maladroite – et surtout ivre – de l'embrasser. "Je t'ai dit que tu étais ivre, que tu avais besoin de dormir et que tu sentirais différent dans la matinée…."

"Et je n'ai pas pris non pour une réponse ?" demanda John avec un lourd soupir. Sherlock sourit faiblement.

"Tu étais… plutôt insistant" admit-il. Le docteur grimaça légèrement. "Je t'ai attrapé pour t'emmener dans ta chambre, en quelque sorte poussé sur le lit… tu semblais t'endormir alors je t'ai laissé là et je suis allé m'asseoir dans ma chambre, pour penser." John fronça les sourcils, pourquoi diable n'était-il pas resté dans son propre lit ? Sherlock se repositionna une fois de plus dans son siège, et un tressaillement léger qu'il ne put cacher assez rapidement pour que John ne le remarque pas ne fit rien pour soulager la culpabilité sans cesse croissante de ce dernier.

"Tu es resté un peu à l'étage avant de redescendre, tu as raté les trois dernières marches." ajouta Sherlock, parce que bien sûr il savait ça sans avoir à demander, il avait entendu, l'avait déduit. "Tu es venu dans ma chambre… tu veux que j'arrête ?" demanda le détective, réalisant soudainement que peut être John ne voulait pas entendre ça après tout.

"Non" soupira-t-il, "tu ferais mieux de continuer. Je suis venu dans ta chambre…"

"Tu as commencé à me présenter tes excuses" continua Sherlock. "Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu étais un idiot, que tu étais saoul… tu te parlais à toi-même principalement. _'Tu n'étais pas sensé le découvrir comme ça, ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon'_ …. tout ce que tu disais n'avait pas vraiment de sens" expliqua-t-il. "Juste à rôder sur le pas de la porte, racontant n'importe quoi." Sherlock commença distraitement à jouer avec un fil lâche de sa robe de chambre, celle qui n'ornait pas actuellement la silhouette de son colocataire.

"Tu t'es approché….. t'es assis sur le bord de mon lit et tu as dit que tu étais désolé. Je t'ai dit que c'était bon, et je t'ai suggéré de retourner au lit. Tu semblais quelque peu… en détresse" lui rappela Sherlock. "Puis tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Que tu m'avais toujours aimé. Tu divaguais un peu… tu semblais vraiment contrarié d'avoir tenté quelque chose envers moi plus tôt, tu ne cessais de répéter _'était pas comme ça, tu dois me croire'_ …" Sherlock hésita, visiblement pas sûr de vouloir divulguer l'extrait d'information suivant. "Ce n'était pas toi."

"Pardon ?"

"Ce n'était pas toi… qui a commencé" murmura un Sherlock embarrassé, les yeux voletant autour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur la cheminée. "Tu étais bouleversé et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je…." Il était tellement différent du Sherlock que John connaissait, Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais de difficultés avec les mots, il ne forçait jamais son chemin à travers une conversation. La culpabilité du médecin décupla. "J'ai passé un bras autour de tes épaules" dit-il dans un souffle. "Je suppose que c'était une tentative pour te consoler…"réfléchit Sherlock.

"Et puis… pendant un instant tu semblas… sobre. Je savais que tu ne pouvais l'être mais tu étais soudainement incroyablement sérieux et tu disais que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais faire ça depuis très longtemps, et puis tu t'es redressé et tu m'as embrassé…" Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent un moment comme il se rappelait de la sensation des lèvres de John sur les siennes. "Tout a dégénéré assez rapidement après ça." Le détective se pencha en avant, passant sa main gauche à travers ses boucles.

"Rapide à quel point ?" demanda John, se frappant aussitôt mentalement pour poser une question aussi indiscrète, mais Sherlock ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, il laissa échapper un faible rire.

"L'alcool n'a pas altéré tes performances, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ?" John sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, plutôt content du fait qu'il n'avait pas donné à Sherlock l'impression d'être mauvais au lit…. pas que ce soit la question, bien sûr.

"Je euh… il y avait des… ecchymoses sur tes hanches…" La voix de John tremblait légèrement, parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment aborder cet aspect particulier. Comment étiez-vous supposé demander innocemment si vous aviez été trop brutal au lit ? Les yeux magnifiques de Sherlock, d'habitude si bien en harmonie avec les petits détails, vacillèrent vers le bas pour constater les dégâts, pour se rendre compte qu'il était maintenant enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre. S'il avait des ecchymoses, il n'en avait pas eu connaissance – ce que cela signifiait sur l'état de leurs affaires, John n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

"Je pense que c'est principalement dû à tes tentatives pour éviter de tomber…" marmonna Sherlock, semblant un peu gêné lorsqu'il continua. "Pour la plus grande partie tu as été étonnamment doux. Je n'ai pas de base de comparaison, cependant c'était plutôt… impressionnant."

"Euh… merci, je suppose ? Attends… quand tu dis 'pas de base de comparaison'…" Une ampoule s'alluma dans le brouillard qu'était l'esprit de John. Oh mon Dieu… il n'avait pas ? John avait brièvement pensé à ce sujet auparavant, la possibilité que Sherlock soit vierge était élevée – mais John n'avait jamais eu le courage de poser la question. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout, ou plus précisément ça ne l'avait pas été jusqu'à hier.

"Sherlock….la nuit dernière….était-ce ta première fois ?" demanda-t-il maladroitement. Sherlock acquiesça et son compagnon poussa un gémissement.

"S'IL TE PLAIT dis-moi que tu veux dire ta première fois avec un homme, et pas ta première fois tout court ?" Il semblait un peu impuissant.

"Tout court" conclut Sherlock d'un ton plein de bon sens et John plaça une main sur son front douloureux.

"Oh mon Dieu. J'ai pris ta virginité" gémit-il doucement, mortifié par ce fait. Sherlock, cependant, se moqua.

"Tu ne m'as rien pris du tout John, j'y ai renoncé volontairement" dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Il y eut une longue pause avant que le détective ne parle à nouveau.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé" dit-il doucement, parce que Sherlock Holmes ne faisait PAS d'excuses – en toutes circonstances. "Tu n'étais pas en état et j'en ai profité." John fronça les sourcils, quelque peu mortifié que Sherlock soit prêt à prendre le blâme pour quelque chose qui n'était manifestement pas de sa faute. "Je savais que tu étais ivre… je savais que tu divaguais…. et je savais que tu ne le pensais pas." Le cœur de John lui faisait littéralement mal. Il ne pouvait laisser croire à Sherlock que la nuit dernière était juste un moment induit par la folie de l'alcool, ce qu'apparemment pensait le détective. Cela peinait John de penser que personne n'avait jamais dit à Sherlock qu'il l'aimait – pas étonnant qu'il ait été submergé. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon – il était humain après tout. Bien sûr qu'il avait cédé. John aurait dû être quelqu'un en qui Sherlock pouvait avoir confiance implicitement, et John avait tout foiré. Il devait tout remettre dans l'ordre, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait s'embarrasser.

"Tu régresses, Sherlock" dit-il avec un autre soupir. Il l'avait déjà dit une fois, alors il ne pouvait pas justifier de le garder pour lui. "Deux sur trois." Sherlock haussa un sourcil, sa curiosité atteignant des sommets.

"Pardon ?"

"Oui, j'étais ivre. Oui, je divaguais… mais je le pensais." Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

"La nuit dernière n'aurait pas dû arriver." Il crut voir Sherlock grimacer légèrement à ces mots, et se demanda brièvement pourquoi. "Pas comme ça, je n'aurais pas dû…. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire." Dit-il fermement. "Mais ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière…. Tout était vrai. Je… tu sais…" Il baissa la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un chuchotement. "Je t'aime." Et voilà, ils y étaient. La vérité sortie au grand jour. Tout était dit et fait. John se demanda (sans conviction) comment étaient-ils sensés avancer après ça. Sherlock soutenait qu'il pouvait supprimer des choses de sa mémoire…ferait-il ça avec tout cet incident ? John ne voulait pas que Sherlock continue à se blâmer pour cette histoire, mais l'idée qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en souvienne était une torture. John n'avait pas besoin de s'en rappeler pour savoir, cela continuerait de le hanter.

"Oh" fut la réponse de Sherlock.

Pendant un long moment il y eut un laborieux silence gêné.

"Donc… ouais. Je suis désolé" termina John sans conviction. Sherlock secoua la tête, ses boucles sauvages après le sexe et le sommeil rebondissant sur sa tête.

"Ne le soit pas." Sa voix était toujours douce et faible, mais elle avait l'air moins brisée. "Combien de temps dure généralement une gueule de bois ?" John cligna des yeux. C'était tout ? Changement de sujet ? Ils allaient juste ignorer toute l'histoire.

"Euh… environ 4 ou 5 heures ?" se hasarda-t-il, un peu désemparé quant à la façon dont il était censé répondre au rejet soudain.

Sherlock hocha la tête pensivement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. John suivi sa ligne de mire – est-ce que Sherlock devait aller quelque part ? Une affaire ? Ce serait certainement une bonne distraction…. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière" dit le détective, se levant de sa chaise. Un homme de moindre envergure que John Watson aurait grincé des dents au sous-entendu, mais non, John se concentra sur la douleur légère qui se vit sur le visage de Sherlock lorsqu'il se leva.

"J'ai besoin de m'allonger…" John acquiesça, l'homme avait besoin d'espace. Compréhensible, vraiment. "Toutefois, lorsque tu auras convenablement récupéré, tu pourras me rejoindre dans la chambre à coucher pour un deuxième round." John cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

"Pardon, _quoi ?_ " demanda-t-il, incrédule, convaincu qu'il avait mal entendu, le choc sur son visage étant hors de prix. Sherlock traversa la pièce pour se retrouver face au docteur, il avait l'air calme. Paisible même.

"Je vais attribuer ta temporaire incapacité mentale aux séquelles de l'alcool et me prêter au jeu pour cette fois. Je n'aurais jamais permis aux évènements de la nuit dernière de se produire si je n'avais pas ressenti la même affection pour toi que ce que tu ressens pour moi." Il y avait une légère rougeur sur les joues de Sherlock alors qu'il parlait, à peine distinguable dans la lumière ensoleillée du petit matin. La bouche de John s'ouvrit légèrement sous le choc. Il avait pensé à toutes les variables possibles lorsqu'il avait imaginé avouer comment il se sentait envers Sherlock (il avait à plusieurs reprises rejeté l'idée) et ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela tourne de cette façon. "Oh, ne reste pas là à gober les mouches, c'est pas du tout attrayant" dit Sherlock, levant les yeux au ciel à sa façon caractéristique.

"Tu…" commença John mais il ne put terminer lorsque Sherlock se pencha vers lui de façon spectaculaire, son visage restant à quelques millimètres de celui de John – le réduisant au silence.

"Dans le cas où ta gueule de bois t'aurais rendu trop lent pour voir où cela va, j'ai l'intention de t'embrasser maintenant" l'informa Sherlock avant d'estomper la distance entre eux et de joindre ses lèvres à celles de John.

Pour une ou deux secondes de plus que ce que ça aurait dû être, John fût trop choqué pour répondre – il blâmerait plus tard la langue de bois – mais au moment où la bouche de Sherlock commença à bouger contre la sienne, la mémoire musculaire du docteur qu'il avait acquise la veille entra en jeu. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir embrassé Sherlock mais il se souvenait de comment embrasser Sherlock, sa main libre atteignant la joue pour la prendre en coupe et le tirer incroyablement près. La langue de son colocataire glissa le long de la lèvre inférieure de John et celui-ci les entrouvrit instinctivement pour le laisser entrer. Sherlock était trompeusement doux, conduisant très certainement le baiser mais pas d'une manière qui faisait John se sentir contrôlé ou dominé. Il caressa du pouce la pommette de Sherlock alors qu'ils se séparaient légèrement. John prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de se pencher pour un autre, mais Sherlock se retira, revenant à la position debout. Sherlock avait un air légèrement dégouté sur le visage, le nez froissé de façon peu engageante.

"Et avant de venir au lit, assure toi de te brosser les dents. Le whisky vicié n'est pas un goût particulièrement agréable" l'instruit-il. "Tu peux me rejoindre quand tu te sens mieux" dit-il avant de se glisser dans sa chambre.

John resta assis là pendant une minute, laissant son cerveau fonctionner au-delà de la pensée _'oh mon Dieu'_. Les douze dernières heures n'avaient absolument aucun sens et c'était plus que son esprit embrouillé d'alcool ne pouvait traiter. Mais là encore, Sherlock Holmes était dans la chambre – l'attendant. C'était quelque chose que John pouvait définitivement appréhender.

"Au diable la gueule de bois" grogna-t-il, ignorant sa tête et ses muscles endoloris, se trainant hors de son fauteuil et suivant Sherlock dans la chambre.

 


	2. Arenaline

Il y a ce moment de bonheur qui se produit entre le sommeil et la conscience, juste à l'instant où vous vous réveillez mais avant d'ouvrir les yeux, lorsque vous ne pouvez vous rappeler de faits arbitraires tels que la date, la saison, ou même la ville dans laquelle vous vous êtes endormi. Ce moment passa rapidement et le cerveau agité de John fut assailli de visions de la nuit passée, des souvenirs faisant irruption dans son cerveau embrouillé et endormi en une file ininterrompue. Ça avait été… eh bien, fantastique était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Sherlock était étendu à ses côtés, aussi nu qu'il pouvait l'être, dormant à poings fermés, et John permit aux souvenirs de la veille d'envahir sa tête.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Un cas, très intéressant selon les normes de Sherlock, sévèrement morbide selon celles de John ou de toute autre personne. Adrénaline dans leurs veines, le frisson de la chasse finie et bien finie, se tombant dans les bras contre un des murs de l'appartement. Des baisers brulants et des mains passionnées parcourant le corps de l'autre. Juste incroyable. Hallucinant. Avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la chambre John savait où tout cela les menait. Des mois de tension sexuelle étaient destinés à aboutir quelque part éventuellement, résultant en l'agréable réveil de John dans le lit du détective. Ses doigts écrivaient distraitement sur le torse de Sherlock alors qu'il se demandait ce qui viendrait ensuite.

Ils n'en avaient pas du tout discuté et même si John se souvenait de la sensation de la langue de Sherlock contre la sienne, le doute commençait à s'insinuer de tous côtés. Il avait été si facile de voir le détective comme un être asexué et ce point de vue avait été brisé la nuit dernière. Une baise sous le coup de l'adrénaline était une chose, mais il était difficile d'imaginer Sherlock voulant une relation stable, voulant de l'engagement et des promesses. Maintenant, le feu de l'action avait disparu – que dirait-il quand il se réveillerait ? _'Merci pour le sexe, je m'ennuie maintenant, des nouveaux cas ?'_ Fort probable. La bouche de John trouva son chemin jusqu'au cou de Sherlock et il déposa de légers baisers sur les vilaines marques violettes qu'il lui avait faites la nuit dernière. Ça n'avait pas été particulièrement brutal, mais tout de même très intense. Le regard de John n'avait pas

quitté Sherlock une seule fois.

Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin familier sur la gorge de Sherlock, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois. Des baisers doux, tendres et caressants contre la peau qu'il ne connaissait que dans la ferveur et le désespoir. Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, John aimait cet homme dingue, désaxé et impossible, de tout son cœur. Et la pensée que la nuit dernière soit unique, qu'elle pourrait ne jamais se reproduire, était une pensée terrorisante. John n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sherlock serait en mesure de passer outre ce petit "écart", de l'ignorer (le supprimer ?) et prétendre qu'il ne s'était jamais produit s'il le voulait. John ne voulait pas du tout ça, mais si la nuit dernière était tout ce qu'il allait jamais avoir, il ne voulait pas que la nuit se termine. Pas encore. Il fit passer sa langue sur le cou de Sherlock alors que ce dernier dormait encore, caressant de la main l'épaule osseuse du détective.

Une fraction de seconde avant que son compagnon ne se réveille, John remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu le détective endormi. Et que jamais il n'avait vu le jeune homme à ce point en paix, si calme et tranquille. Puis il commença à remuer, réveillé par les soins que John réservait à son cou, et le docteur sentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer maintenant.

"Mmm" murmura vaguement Sherlock, alors qu'il prenait son temps pour émerger, pour s'extirper du sommeil et retourner dans le monde des gens éveillés. Les doigts de John firent leur chemin jusqu'au biceps de Sherlock, et il déplaça son corps un peu plus près de la chaleur de ce dernier.

"Ne le fait pas" marmonna John tout contre l'épaule de Sherlock, cessant ses baisers et résistant à l'envie de le renifler à la place, alors que Sherlock baillait considérablement.

"Ne fait pas quoi ?" murmura le génie, de toute évidence encore à moitié endormi si l'on en jugeait par la cadence paresseuse de sa voix.

"Juste, ne le fait pas" lui dit fermement John. "Quel que soit le discours que tu as prévu, quelle que soit la variante à 'marié à mon travail' ou 'flatté par l'intérêt que tu me portes' que tu as dans ta manche, ne dit rien." John ne bougea pas, sa poitrine plaquée contre le dos de Sherlock alors qu'ils respiraient ensemble – peut-être pour la dernière fois.

"Je ne veux pas entendre que c'était une erreur, je ne veux pas entendre que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, d'accord. Juste… donne-moi seulement cinq minutes…." La voix de John ne sonnait pas résignée, et il s'en félicitait. "Juste cinq minutes pour prétendre que ça pourrait fonctionner."

"Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ton radotage sentimental" grogna Sherlock dans l'oreiller, et John soupira. Que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de la part de ce rabat-joie, vraiment ? "Mais pour ton information je n'allais rien dire de la sorte." Après ce commentaire il resta silencieux un long moment, juste assez pour que John ressente de l'inconfort à l'idée d'être pressé contre un homme qui ne voulait probablement pas de lui. Sentant que John était sur le point de s'éloigner, Sherlock parla à nouveau.

"J'allais juste dire que la manière dont tu m'as réveillé…. la sensation était plutôt agréable." Ses paroles étaient douces, comme si Sherlock envisageait sérieusement l'idée de se rendormir. John ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça, avec quelqu'un d'autre il aurait tout de suite sauté sur l'idée – mais il était question de Sherlock, Sherlock qui ne pensait pas toujours ce qu'il disait et qui ne disait pas toujours ce qu'il pensait. Il avait aimé, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il en voulait plus ? John continua de faire courir ses doigts sur le bras de Sherlock, hésitant seulement lorsque le détective émit un soupir de frustration.

"Je sais que tu es lent le matin, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, essaye de suivre. Je n'étais, en aucune façon, en train d'indiquer que tu devais arrêter." Sherlock grogna, frustré, et John baissa la tête une fois de plus, continuant de déposer de doux baisers dans le cou de Sherlock. John appréciait les ronronnements de contentement qui s'échappaient du détective alors que sa langue balayait ses zones érogènes – cela avait réellement surpris John la veille, Sherlock se montrait très vocal dans ses gémissements, ses soupirs et ses grognements. Peut-être que l'excitation et l'énergie du moment lui étaient montés à la tête, mais chaque grognement et chaque gémissement que le détective avait émis avaient aidé John à se dévoiler, l'avaient aidé à se transformer en un être frémissant et implorant la nuit dernière. Même maintenant, alors que Sherlock penchait sa tête vers le haut, exposant une plus grande part de sa gorge à l'attention de John, il pourrait si facilement retomber dans l'état de la veille.

Non. John ne serait pas aspiré dans ce piège à nouveau. S'ils devaient renouveler cette expérience, ils avaient besoin d'en parler d'abord – comme des adultes… si John arrivait à détacher ses lèvres de la saveur enivrante de Sherlock assez longtemps pour parler bien sûr.

"Alors…" marmonna-t-il contre la peau de Sherlock, glissant son bras autour de la taille du détective et le rapprochant de lui, de façon à ce que son dos soit pressé contre la poitrine nue de John. Sherlock était beaucoup trop grand pour avoir le rôle de la petite cuillère, vraiment. "On va vraiment le faire alors ?" Il mordit très doucement et sentit la forme de Sherlock frissonner, ce qui eut un double effet concernant John (était-il sur le point de se faire abattre pour l'avoir suggéré ?) et provoqua un frissonnement de son sexe dans le bas du dos de Sherlock.

"Tu vas devoir élaborer, faire quoi ?" John était presque sûr que Sherlock n'avait pas eu l'intention de baisser la voix de manière si séduisante sur le dernier mot de sa phrase, et l'accrédita mentalement à l'effet que sa langue produisait en léchant langoureusement l'épaule du détective.

"Toi et moi" confirma John, ses doigts donnant de légères impulsions au niveau de l'abdomen de Sherlock pour tenter de déterminer si ce dernier était à moitié aussi dur que l'était devenu le docteur.

Sherlock poussa un soupir dramatique.

"Je te l'ai dit, il est bien trop tôt pour du sentim…"

"Sherlock" le coupa John avec un ton d'avertissement.

"J'aurais dû me douter que tu voudrais en _parler_." Son ton était si boudeur qu'il agaça John, qui mordit littéralement son compagnon en représailles (ce qui n'eut pas l'effet désiré d'agacer Sherlock, tout le contraire en fait, puisqu'il s'abandonna sans vergogne dans l'action, frottant ses fesses contre la semi-érection de John de manière taquine).

"Oui, curieusement je n'ai généralement pas l'habitude de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami et de ne pas lui parler par la suite" dit John avec arrogance. "Que faisons-nous Sherlock ?"

"Deuxième round ?" suggéra un Sherlock plein d'espoir.

"Je voulais dire… à long terme ? Est-ce que cela va devenir une chose établie ? Sommes-nous…." Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il ressemblait à une ex petite amie collante ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

Notant le soupir déçu de John (évidemment, John voulait _vraiment_ parler de ça), Sherlock se déplaça rapidement – avec une force que John ne lui soupçonnait pas – et les renversa de façon à se retrouver au-dessus du docteur en le clouant au lit, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

Oh. Eh bien, cela répondait à la question de savoir si Sherlock était excité ou pas. Définitivement oui. Sherlock pressa sa silhouette mince contre John et, veillant à faire frotter son érection contre celle de l'ancien soldat, il abaissa ses lèvres juste au-dessus de celles de John. "Ecoute moi et écoute moi attentivement" murmura-t-il, laissant son souffle jouer contre la bouche de John. "Si tu penses un seul instant que j'ai l'intention d'abandonner volontairement des nuits comme la nuit dernière, alors j'ai gravement surestimé ton intelligence." La langue du docteur sortit instinctivement pour humidifier ses lèvres et Sherlock suivit le mouvement avec faim, et pendant un furtif instant John fut convaincu que Sherlock allait l'embrasser. Il se tenait là pour l'amour de Dieu, à seulement quelques millimètres.

Puis l'estomac de Sherlock grogna de mécontentement et le détective rejeta sa tête en arrière, baissant les yeux avec un air légèrement choqué. "Oh" remarqua-t-il "apparemment les rapports sexuels stimulent mes besoins les plus fondamentaux tels que dormir ou manger." John ne put s'en empêcher, le moment venait d'être entièrement et totalement ruiné mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sherlock avait l'air tellement surpris d'avoir faim, comme si c'était une nouvelle découverte fascinante, que la poitrine de John fut remplie d'un rire qui s'échappa totalement contre son gré. Les joues de Sherlock prirent une légère tinte rosée avant qu'il ne s'écarte de John.

"Allons donc, je ne voulais pas…" dit John, riant toujours alors que le détective traversait la pièce et récupérait sa robe de chambre rouge.

"Thé. Toasts. Une ennuyeuse mais apparemment obligatoire conversation. Ensuite, retour au lit" dit Sherlock de façon décisive. Il décrocha la robe de chambre bleue et la jeta à John, couvrant son excitation, avant d'ajouter "Tu peux prendre une minute pour… te calmer." Il quitta la pièce.

Se calmer s'avéra être une tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Le corps de John voulait se calmer, mais son esprit continuait à déverser des images du flirt de la nuit passée. La façon dont les doigts de Sherlock s'étaient accrochés à lui désespérément, les sons qu'il faisait constamment, ce corps souple pressé contre le sien, la sensation de s'introduire en lui pour la première fois. John gémit doucement, cela ne l'aidait pas et il était bien tenté de prendre l'affaire en main – il ne faudrait pas longtemps à ce stade, mais non. Sherlock avait presque promis qu'ils seraient de retour dans ce lit sous peu, et sa main gauche semblait beaucoup moins attrayante en comparaison. Son cœur battait la chamade, peut-être même plus fort que la nuit précédente. L'adrénaline était une chose, l'anticipation en était une autre.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu John, tu n'as plus dix-sept ans" grogna-t-il, se mettant en position assise et utilisant toute la puissance de sa volonté pour couper son envie pendant une courte période.

Lorsqu'il émergea finalement dans la cuisine, la deuxième meilleure robe de chambre de Sherlock sur le dos, il s'était bel et bien maitrisé. Sherlock faisait des allers-retours dans la cuisine, un morceau de pain dans la bouche. Tout était un peu bizarre, vraiment, si John n'avait pas su que la nuit dernière était réellement arrivée, cette scène aurait été tout à fait ordinaire. Sherlock gesticulait vaguement en direction du grille-pain qui, après une inspection plus minutieuse de la part de John, semblait griller plus de pain  alors que le détective allumait la bouilloire avant de s'élancer pour intercepter Madame Hudson dans l'escalier (oui, il voulait le journal, non, elle n'était actuellement pas la bienvenue dans l'appartement). John s'assit avec son thé et ses toasts, s'émerveillant de la normalité même de la situation.

En l'absence d'adrénaline, sans la pression dans leurs veines et leur sang se précipitant vers le sud – y avait-t-il quelque chose là-bas ? La réponse était évidemment oui, oui il y avait quelque chose là-bas, sous la surface. Il avait été caché depuis longtemps, juste hors de vue, devenant de plus en plus fort chaque jour. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour John, le fait que tout ce soit passé de cette façon, sa seule crainte immédiate était que - quoi que cette chose soit – ce soit à sens unique. Une possibilité distincte. Sherlock revint  journal en main et s'installa en face de John, jeta la gazette grande ouverte sur la table et commença à y surligner des choses importantes. Alors que John réfléchissait sur l'endroit où Sherlock avait bien pu trouver un surligneur, alors que lui-même n'arrivait jamais à trouver un putain de stylo à bille lorsqu'il fallait prendre un message, Sherlock prit la parole.

"Tu peux parler, je t'écoute."

"Ah… ok, bon, à propos de la nuit dernière…" commença John, se demandant comment débuter.

"Le regrettes-tu ?" demanda Sherlock, ne levant pas les yeux du journal.

"Non" fut sa réponse immédiate. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour celle-là. "Attends… toi oui ?"

"Non." Simple, concis, précis. Très Sherlock. John grignotait son toast alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation dans sa tête.

"Et tu as été très clair sur le fait que tu voulais que ça se reproduise…." commença-t-il avec prudence.

"Excellente déduction John. Comment t'es venue cette idée ? L'érection matinale ou le fait que j'aie promis de te ramener droit dans ce lit dès que tu as fini de manger… dépêche-toi d'ailleurs" ajouta-t-il avec impatience, sélectionnant un paragraphe sur une escroquerie particulièrement macabre impliquant un hôpital local déclarant à des femmes que leur nouveau-né avait trouvé la mort, de façon à les vendre pour une adoption scandaleuse.

John rougit légèrement,  mais il ne laisserait pas Sherlock passer ça à la trappe.

"Oui, eh bien… que sommes-nous Sherlock ?" Il parla aussi clairement que possible malgré sa bouche pleine.

"Dans le large éventail des choses ? Humains. Plus spécifique ? Hommes. Encore plus spécifique ? Anglais…"

"Sherlock !" Ce dernier leva les yeux à cette réprimande, ayant apparemment dit la mauvaise chose.

"Tu vas devoir être un peu plus précis, John. Ceci… n'est pas vraiment mon domaine." Ses paroles étaient repentantes mais son ton ne l'était pas, optant pour une manière quelque peu distante, froide, analytique, laissant John incertain sur ce qu'il fallait en penser. Il soupira légèrement.

"D'accord. Je voulais dire…. sommes-nous un couple… ou est-ce purement sexuel ?" Eh bien, en voilà une drôle de question. John n'aimât pas l'aspect de profonde réflexion qui traversa les traits de Sherlock, alors qu'il posait le surligneur et croisait les doigts sous son menton.

"Honnêtement ?" demanda le détective, ses yeux pâles scannant John avec précaution. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, 'Honnêtement ?' n'était jamais une bonne réponse de la part de Sherlock, c'était inévitablement suivi par quelque chose de brusque et cinglant. "Je ne sais pas." Et voilà. Les mots les plus brutalement honnêtes que Sherlock pourrait jamais prononcer. Parce que si le détective ne savait pas quelque chose, vous aviez des putains de gros ennuis.

"Je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité avant la nuit dernière." Il continuait, quelque peu maladroit dans ses paroles. Sherlock détestait l'admettre lorsqu'il ne savait pas quelque chose, citant généralement que ce n'était pas qu'il 'ne savait pas' mais plutôt qu'il 'ne savait pas encore'. "Je… ne l'avait pas prévu."

"Vraiment ?" demanda John, un peu incrédule. Le docteur l'avait vu venir, bon sang, le monde entier l'avait vu… et pourtant Sherlock l'avait loupé. Sherlock lui fit un hochement de tête stupéfait, ayant l'air toujours assez tendu.

"Tout ça est plutôt… nouveau. J'hésite à mettre une étiquette sur l'aspect émotionnel avant d'en être certain. Le sexe, cependant, est un certitude." John expira légèrement. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'une situation "amis avec avantages", mais si c'était tout ce que Sherlock était capable d'offrir…. John était-il disposé à se contenter de la deuxième place ?

"Alors…. Juste quelque chose de purement sexuel ?" Il devait demander, pour confirmation, car il savait que même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il prendrait tout ce que Sherlock pourrait lui donner. Il n'allait pas accepter dans l'illusion que Sherlock change un jour, non, il savait que c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait espérer, mais il accepterait volontiers tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir – parce que l'amour vous fait faire des choses stupides.

"Tu ne m'as pas compris" dit dédaigneusement Sherlock. "Cet… _arrangement_ … relation si tu veux, n'est pas purement sexuelle. Il y a un élément de romance – des deux côtés si je ne me trompe ?" Ce fut au tour de John d'hocher maladroitement la tête, quelque peu abasourdi. "Oui, c'est ce que j'avais déduit. Je veux continuer, mais je ne veux pas…. je suis incapable  de le considérer comme de l' "amour" pour l'instant… ce que tu veux entendre. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas d'expérience avec laquelle comparer, donc cela va peut-être prendre un certain avant que je ne me sente à l'aise avec la tournure de phrase." John réfléchit à toute cette déclaration, essayant d'y donner un sens.

"Donc, ce que tu dis, d'une manière interminable et terriblement compliquée… c'est que je te plais ?"

Il ne put cacher le sourire qui illumina son visage, et encore moins lorsque les joues de Sherlock se teintèrent de rose sous l'accusation.

Il avait l'air un peu dégouté lorsqu'il déclara finalement "si tu insistes à le décrire en des termes qui conviendraient à  une jeune fille de treize ans alors _oui_. Tu me _plait_." Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

"Donc nous SOMMES un couple alors ?" insista John.

"Un couple de quoi ?" commença Sherlock, mais il fut coupé par un regard noir de la part du médecin. John n'était pas d'humeur pour 'oui, nous sommes un couple d'homo sapiens, un couple d'êtres humains avec leurs chromosomes arrangés d'une façon X ou Y, etc…' "Oui, nous sommes un _couple_. Content ?"

"Extatique" répondit John, souriant alors qu'il avalait le reste de son thé avant de se lever. "Aussi longtemps que nous savons tous les deux où nous en sommes. Maintenant… on avait parlé d'un deuxième round non ?"

Sherlock lui retourna son sourire diabolique alors qu'il abandonnait derrière lui les dernières gouttes de son thé, suivant son amant vers le lit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Besoin

Il y a ce moment de bonheur qui se produit entre le sommeil et la conscience, juste à l'instant où vous vous réveillez mais avant d'ouvrir les yeux, lorsque vous ne pouvez vous rappeler de faits arbitraires tels que la date, la saison, ou même la ville dans laquelle vous vous êtes endormi. Alors que John revenait lentement à la conscience, il voulut que ce moment dure éternellement. Une sensation de brulure dans son dos et un sentiment déchirant de culpabilité le tirèrent aussi loin qu'ils purent des bras de Morphée. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ?! John se retourna légèrement. L'éclatante lumière matinale filtrant à travers les interstices des volets de la chambre de Sherlock lui piquait les yeux alors il les tint hermétiquement fermés.

Réalisant qu'il était seul dans le lit, John ouvrit provisoirement les yeux (cette chambre était beaucoup trop lumineuse) et soupira. Sherlock avait quitté la chambre. En même temps, John ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait lui dire à propos de tout ça. Il ne savait même pas s'il finirait par le frapper ou non en fait. Il se demanda brièvement comment il s'était mis dans ce pétrin, il se demanda pendant un temps bien plus long comment était-il supposé se sortir de ce pétrin – et il continua à se poser des questions. Quelle heure était-il ? Il travaillait aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Pouvait-il au moins marcher ? Sherlock y était allé fort avec lui… La canne ? Il l'avait toujours quelque part n'est-ce pas ?

Le réveil numérique de Sherlock (il se doit d'être numérique, John sait que son insomnie se détériore avec le tic-tac d'une horloge) affichait '08:48'. Merde. Il devait partir au travail dans 12 minutes. S'asseoir s'avéra être une expérience particulièrement douloureuse, et il ressentit la désagréable sensation de lubrifiant froid et de vieux sperme s'écoulant de ses fesses. Il grinça des dents. Il se sentait bel et bien dégoutant mais il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche, alors à la place il se nettoya du mieux qu'il pût avec des mouchoirs provenant de la table de chevet de Sherlock. Une recherche rapide de ses vêtements lui rappela que la plupart d'entre eux avait été éparpillée dans le salon, seul restait son slip, roulé en boule au pied du lit. Il l'enfila, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la petite tache nacrée présente sur le devant du sous-vêtement.  

Il fixa la porte un moment, Sherlock était probablement derrière elle, dans le salon ou la cuisine… John ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ou faire mais une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas y aller portant seulement un sous-vêtement. Non, John Watson ne se réduirait pas lui-même à la marche de la honte dans son propre appartement, il n'était pas un adolescent idiot prenant des décisions maladroites concernant sa vie sexuelle pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il se saisit de la meilleure robe de chambre de Sherlock (la rouge) et l'enfila pour un peu de décence… bien qu'apparemment ils n'en aient aucun sens au 221b. Il eut un bref aperçu de lui-même dans le miroir, et souhaita que ce ne soit jamais arrivé. Ses cheveux formaient des angles bizarres, il y avait une grande marque pourpre sur son cou (John refusait de la reconnaitre comme un 'suçon') là où Sherlock avait revendiqué son territoire, dans l'ensemble il avait la panoplie complète post-coïtale et un visage honteux. Il resserra le vêtement autour de lui et sortit de la chambre.

Sherlock était recroquevillé sur le canapé, ne portant rien d'autre que sa seconde meilleure robe de chambre, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, les extrémités de douze autres reposant dans un cendrier à ses pieds. John fronça le nez, ignora le regard de reproche que Sherlock lui envoya et traversa la pièce, allant directement à l'étage vers sa propre chambre. Il choisit également d'ignorer les battements de son cœur alors qu'il s'habillait, il n'avait pas peur de Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock n'était qu'un enfant gâté qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Une fois de plus il souhaita avoir le temps de prendre une douche, il sentait le sexe et la culpabilité, mais le travail venait en premier, et en plus ça le ferait sortir de cette maison infernale pour quelques heures. Finalement il se dit qu'il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour rester ici à se brosser les cheveux au lieu de descendre voir Sherlock et d'affronter la tempête.Il se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur, le mode 'lutte ou fuite' entièrement engagé.

"Je vais travailler" annonça-t-il, attrapant son manteau au crochet. Sherlock leva les yeux de sa quatorzième cigarette, regardant soigneusement John. En temps normal, le docteur se fichait de la façon dont Sherlock le regardait, faisant roder ses yeux sur lui comme un faucon sur le point de dévorer une souris, mais aujourd'hui cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il serra les dents alors qu'l laçait ses chaussures.

"Nous allons devoir parler de ça" dit Sherlock. Ce n'était pas une question, ni une demande, c'était une simple observation.

"Ouais, nous le ferons" accepta John, saisissant sa canne depuis sa place à long terme près de la porte. Il avait oublié à quel point la canne le rendait paranoïaque… avec elle, les gens le regardaient, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait aujourd'hui était d'attirer encore plus d'attention malvenue. Il s'arrêta, se rappelant que la plupart des gens n'étaient pas comme Sherlock, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un la nuit dernière juste en le regardant. John hésita un peu, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose. Sherlock se déplaça maladroitement dans son siège.

"Tu pourrais me prendre des cigarettes sur le chemin du retour ?" demanda-t-il. John commença à se retourner vers lui pour lui crier dessus mais décida qu'il avait juste besoin de sortir de ce fichu appartement avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

"Va te faire foutre" grogna-t-il, avant de se précipiter vers la porte avec autant d'énergie et de fureur qu'un homme présentant un boitillement post-sexe anal pouvait rassembler.

 

()()()

 

John avait espéré que le travail apaiserait son esprit troublé. A midi, il avait mal diagnostiqué deux rhumes comme étant des infections pulmonaires et avait accidentellement prescrit le mauvais inhalateur à Madame Blakeley (elle avait remarqué l'erreur avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau, heureusement). Il était plutôt reconnaissant d'arriver à sa pause déjeuner… enfin, jusqu'à ce que Sarah se mette à commenter assez gaiement.

"Nouvelle petite-amie alors ?" John se figea, sandwich (qu'il avait dû acheter à la cantine, il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer un déjeuner ce matin) en main.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, espérant que sa voix ne semblait pas trop choquée. Sarah sourit, et avec un air beaucoup trop joyeux continua avec:

"Tu as un suçon, juste là." Elle pointa l'emplacement correspondant sur son propre cou.

"Non" dit-il fermement. "Pas de nouvelle petite amie… euh… c'est une piqure d'insecte." Il savait à quel point cette excuse sonnait faible et il se rendit compte qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Cela mit complètement de côté l'idée de lui demander un nouveau rendez-vous. Une femme semblait être une bonne idée à ce moment. Mais pas Sarah. Non. Elle en savait beaucoup trop.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était encore possible, mais son humeur se détériora tout au long de la journée. Il ne fut pas aidé par la troisième hémorragie cérébrale de Mr Ball ce mois-ci. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des imbéciles, et plutôt que de dire gentiment au jeune homme qu'il ne devrait pas croire tout ce qu'il trouvait sur Google et lui conseiller de prendre deux paracétamols pour son évident mal de tête standard, John brisa tous les protocoles et lui dit clairement où il pouvait se coller son hémorragie cérébrale. Ce qui lui valut de se faire taper sur les doigts ("N'importe qui d'autre t'aurait viré ! Tu es de toute évidence énervé à propos de quelque chose, rentre chez toi et dort le temps que ça passe John. Tu peux revenir lorsque tu seras calmé." John s'était sentit suffisamment honteux de ses actions et choisit de ne pas dire à Sarah où elle pouvait se carrer son emploi).

 

()()()

 

Après avoir passé la moitié de la journée convaincu qu'il ne voulait pas être au travail, il réalisa qu'il préférait être n'importe où plutôt qu'à la maison. La perspective d'avoir à parler à Sherlock à propos de la nuit dernière lui donnait des palpitations dont il n'avait pas souffert depuis ses derniers cauchemars à propos de la guerre. Il s'attendait à ce que la honte et l'embarras se développent sur le chemin du retour, il n'en fut rien. Elles cédèrent la place à la colère, une insurmontable colère dirigée directement envers le détective. Au moment où il entra dans l'appartement il tremblait de rage, comme un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ne pas avoir acheté de cigarettes" fit la voix de Sherlock à la minute où il franchit le pas de la porte. "J'ai trouvé ta cachette." John cligna des yeux – comment diable Sherlock pouvait passer par tout ça et être encore Sherlock ? "Très intelligent, les garder dans le sucrier…" Compliment détourné, ceux qu'il donnait habituellement quand il savait qu'il avait des problèmes. "Je ne regarde jamais là-dedans vu que tu fais toujours le thé…. Je suppose que je devrais faire du thé de temps en temps" songeait-il avec désinvolture. John enleva son manteau, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder le détective jacasser sur des choses stupides telles que les cigarettes et le thé. Il ôta ses chaussures et posa sa canne contre la porte.

"Parlons" offrit Sherlock en indiquant un siège. John serra les poings, irrité par le calme de Sherlock.

"Parlons" accepta John avec un grognement. "Parlons du fait que tu t'es JETÉ sur moi la nuit dernière !" cria-t-il en se tournant vers le détective, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris que John crie, comme s'il avait parfaitement anticipé le comportement du médecin. Bordel de merde, essayer d'obtenir une réaction de cet homme était pire qu'essayer de faire rire un mur de brique.

"Parlons du fait que je t'ai repoussé ! Parlons du fait que j'ai dit non !"

"Tu n'as pas dit non" dit simplement Sherlock, et John cligna des yeux. "Tu as dit que c'était une mauvaise idée… tu as dit que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose… tu n'as pas dit 'non'." Parce que c'était un trait très Sherlockien de se rappeler de conversations mot pour mot – surtout quand cela avait un intérêt dans une dispute. Petit con.

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, devais-je te l'épeler ? Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas gay !"

"Et ensuite tu as eu des relations sexuelles gays avec moi" dit un Sherlock impassible. Son ton ne trahit pas son calme, pas plus que son visage.

"Je ne VOULAIS pas faire l'amour avec toi, j'avais été très clair !" John fit un pas en arrière, pensant – avec raison – que si Sherlock n'enlevait pas cette expression calme et froide de son visage il finirait par la lui enlever lui-même (et il n'éviterait pas le nez et les dents cette fois !).

"Est-ce que tu sous-entend que je t'ai violé ?" demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur le canapé.

"Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Parce que j'ai fini par dire oui n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je te dis toujours oui. Parce que les gens NE PEUVENT PAS te dire non, pas vrai ? Tu as pris ce que tu voulais sans penser une seconde aux conséquences, au diable les sentiments des autres tant que tu obtiens ce que tu souhaites !"

"Nécessaire" répondit Sherlock, la voix parfaitement assurée. "J'ai pris ce qui m'était nécessaire. Je t'ai dit pourquoi…"

"Oh oui, la grande révélation ! Tu es amoureux de moi, hein ? Monsieur asexué, 'marié à mon travail', foutu Sherlock Holmes ! Amoureux ? HA ! Tu ne dis pas à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes pour lui sauter dessus dix secondes plus tard et coller de force ta langue au fond de sa gorge !"

"Baisse d'un ton" gronda Sherlock. "A moins que tu ne veuilles que Madame Hudson n'entende ta petite crise."

"Crise !" siffla John, tremblant de rage – il voulait vraiment jeter quelque chose (de préférence quelque chose de lourd) à la tête de Sherlock. "Tu m'as manipulé Sherlock ! Tu savais EXACTEMENT quoi dire pour couper court à mes protestations, et tu as saisi l'opportunité ! Alors oui j'ai finalement consenti, mais tu avais ta main dans mon jean, et c'était très difficile de penser à ce moment-là" hurla-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix. Merde, Madame Hudson était habituée à leurs disputes après tout.

Les mains de John étaient déjà serrées en deux poings, ses ongles entamant la peau de ses paumes.

"Sherlock, ce que tu as fait était égoïste !" commença-t-il.

"Je suis d'accord." Sherlock hocha la tête.

"Inapproprié !"

"Tout à fait" répondit-il avec un autre hochement de tête.

"Cruel" grogna-t-il.

"Peut-être" convint Sherlock.

"Mal" cracha-t-il.

"Ah… pas d'accord."

"Quoi ?! Quelle partie de 'contraindre un homme hétéro à coucher avec toi' est _acceptable_ sur cette planète Sherlock ?!" demanda John.

"Veux-tu bien arrêter avec la partie 'homme hétéro' ? Je comprends que j'ai agi de façon inappropriée dans le feu de l'action, mais nous ne pouvons pas commencer à discuter comme des adultes tant que tu ne surmontes pas ta petite crise d'identité sexuelle." La voix de Sherlock commençait à montrer les premiers signes d'agacement et John se sentait comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté de l'eau froide au visage.

"Ma 'petite crise d'identité sexuelle', bordel Sherlock je suis hétéro! Hétérosexuel ! Comme dans 'aime coucher avec des FEMMES'!" cria-t-il.

"Oh bien sûr, parce que tu étais 'hétéro' la nuit dernière lorsque tu me suppliais d'aller plus vite ? Et quand tu criais mon nom ? Quand tu priais une divinité ?" Le ton de Sherlock détenait encore quelques traces d'irritation et cela rendit John encore plus fou de rage, ce qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Au nom de quoi Sherlock pouvait-il être en colère contre lui ?

"Oh mon Dieu" gémit John.

"Oui, quelque chose dans ce genre-là" répliqua-t-il impudemment.

"Oh bordel de merde Sherlock !" John fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et regarda l'homme assis sur le canapé. "Tu… tu ne vois réellement pas pourquoi ce que tu as fait était mal ? N'est-ce pas ?" Sa voix baissa d'incrédulité. "Tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête Sherlock ! Ils m'ont prévenu ! Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais qu'un putain de psychopathe !" Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent sous le choc. Il avait entendu ce mot de la bouche de beaucoup de gens dans sa vie, mais jamais de John. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que cela fonctionnerait ! Tu as besoin d'aide Sherlock ! Une sérieuse aide psychiatrique ! Je ne PEUX plus faire ça ! Je ne peux pas être ta putain d'infirmière psychiatrique, ok ! J'en peux plus !"

"Calme-toi" dit doucement Sherlock.

"Non je ne vais pas me calmer, je ne peux plus faire ça. J'en ai assez. Je pars. Bonne chance pour trouver un autre 'idiot' qui te suive partout dans Londres. Je démissionne !" Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation il y eut une émotion sur le visage de Sherlock, une sorte de douleur ou de tristesse transforma ses traits, mais John tourna les talons et prit d'assaut l'étage avant que Sherlock ne lui fasse ses yeux tristes. Il ne voulait pas être manipulé à nouveau.

 

()()()

 

Il se jeta sur son lit et avait déjà composé la moitié du numéro d'Harry avant d'avoir pris ne serait-ce qu'une seule respiration. Il y eut deux sonneries avant qu'elle ne décroche.

"Tu vas bien mon p'tit Johnny ?" demanda-t-elle gaiement, et il soupira. Non. Non il n'allait pas bien.

"Je peux rester chez toi quelques jours ?" implora-t-il en se frottant l'arête du nez. Tous ces cris lui avaient collé la migraine, même s'il avait été le seul à crier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Si vous vous êtes encore disputés à propos des morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo…." fit la voix de sa sœur dans le combiné.

"Non c'est… c'est plus que ça… j'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un nouvel endroit où vivre" dit-il, la réalité le frappant de plein fouet. Merde. Trouver une autre colocation dans Londres allait être un enfer.

"Un autre endroit ? Oh mon chéri, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Elle avait l'air un peu exaspérée, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que John l'appelait après s'être disputé avec Sherlock.

"C'est… une longue histoire" marmonna son frère.

"Eh bien tu es un petit chanceux, j'ai tout le temps du monde." Il entendit le bruit d'une bouilloire qu'on remplissait à l'autre bout du fil et sut qu'Harry s'installait avec une tasse de thé, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui raconte toute l'histoire.

Il soupira. Après tout, s'il pouvait faire confiance à une personne c'était bien Harry.

"Nous avons en quelque sorte… dormi ensemble."

"Dormi ensemble dormi ensemble ou… la prendre dans le cul dormi ensemble ?" Ah, il avait oublié à quel point Harry pouvait être brutalement honnête. Tellement distinguée. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement été affectueusement amusé par son attitude, mais là ça ne l'aidait pas.

"La deuxième…" murmura-t-il maladroitement.

"Ah ! Félicitations !" dit-elle gaiement, alors que la bouilloire s'éteignait. Il entendit un raclement de chaise.

"Tais-toi" grogna-t-il. "C'était une erreur, d'accord ? Et puis nous avons eu cette énorme dispute et…"

"Oh… oh ne me dit pas qu'il a changé d'avis ! Il n'a pas dit que c'était une expérience ou quelque chose de bizarre hein ? Le salaud…"

John la coupa avant qu'elle ne se lance dans une diatribe venimeuse sur son (ancien ?) colocataire.

"Non, non… c'était moi. Il… il s'est jeté sur moi Harry… je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire… et je sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça."

Il jura qu'il pouvait voir le regard perplexe d'Harry au téléphone.

"Bon… ok, tu vas devoir commencer par le commencement John, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas comment du sexe peut 'arriver comme ça'… ou pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés sur le sujet après coup." John s'installa confortablement sur le lit, ça allait prendre un certain temps.

"Eh bien… il est rentré tard hier soir… vers minuit. Il était sur une affaire avec Lestrade, et parfois quand il s'en va tout seul… enfin, sans moi, il finit blessé alors je suis resté debout pour être sûr qu'il rentrait bien."

"Ohh" roucoula-t-elle.

"Tais-toi ou je ne te raconte pas" la menaça John.

"Mes lèvres sont scellées. Continue" dit-elle rapidement alors que son frère se rappelait de la suite des événements.

"Il est rentré et… on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Il était vraiment pale et… et calme. Il n'est JAMAIS calme après une affaire Harry, il aime se vanter et raconter ses actes d'intelligence surhumaine… il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose qui n'allait pas. J'ai dit bonjour au moins deux fois et il restait là à regarder… à travers moi en quelque sorte." John déglutit en se rappelant ces yeux pâles qui avaient l'air plus hantés que jamais. "Il a ôté son manteau et son écharpe, et ses yeux ne m'ont jamais quitté… puis il a dit… il a en quelque sorte annoncé qu'il… _'Juste pour que tu saches…je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre. Je suis amoureux de toi._ ' et j'ai comme… figé ? C'était tellement inattendu et il ne semblait pas… bien. Il a traversé la pièce… j'étais assis sur le canapé à ce moment-là. Et puis… il était en quelque sorte partout." John savait que ses compétences pour raconter des histoires étaient plutôt faibles dans le meilleur des cas, c'était encore pire lorsqu'il était impliqué émotionnellement dans l'histoire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'il était partout' ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son thé.

"Il… il m'a embrassé mais il s'est en même temps emparé de mon visage et… il était partout. Il était assis à califourchon sur mes genoux…" John fit une pause parce que vraiment ça lui semblait étrange de parler de sa vie sexuelle avec sa sœur jumelle – il avait entendu parler de jumeaux proches mais… à ce point là ?

"D'accord…"

"Alors j'ai mis ma main sur sa poitrine en stoppant le baiser, doucement parce que je n'étais pas en colère contre lui… il était visiblement énervé à propos de quelque chose, tu vois ? Et son esprit… ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que pour les autres alors je… je lui ai dit calmement que c'était une très mauvaise idée."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Il a dit _'je sais'_ et il m'a embrassé à nouveau. Je n'y ai pas répondu… c'était… c'était vraiment bizarre. Il s'accrochait en quelque sorte à ma chemise. Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai dit un peu plus fermement cette fois _'Je suis désolé, je ne ressens pas la même chose'_ et il a juste… il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et dit doucement _'je sais'_ , à nouveau." C'était la première fois que John repensait vraiment au préambule de la nuit dernière. Il était devenu tellement obsédé par l'acte en lui-même qu'il ne s'était pas concentré sur ce qui les avait conduits à ça. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de ce deuxième 'je sais'… comme si Sherlock avait été vraiment bouleversé.

"Il m'a embrassé à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci… avec la langue et tout, c'était… très étrange – il n'avait même pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait… il a raté ma bouche deux fois au moins."

"Peut-être qu'il était ivre ?" proposa Harry, ayant sa propre expérience des liaisons sous influence de l'alcool.

"Non… certainement pas. Je l'ai déjà vu ivre et ce n'est pas ça… en plus…" John fit une pause, ne voulant pas vraiment énoncer la phrase 'il n'avait pas le gout de l'alcool'. Il opta pour: "il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans son haleine. Je ne répondais pas vraiment au baiser alors c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il semblait si mauvais ? Je sais pas… Quoi qu'il en soit, je travaillais à la meilleure façon de le faire stopper quand ses mains… il a commencé à déboutonner ma chemise et j'ai un peu paniqué. J'ai frappé une de ses mains… je lui ai dit qu'il allait le regretter le lendemain et il a dit _'surement pas'_ et… il s'est en quelque sorte verrouillé sur mon cou ? Je sais pas, il était en train de me faire un suçon je suppose ?" John jeta un coup d'œil au miroir de sa commode et fit courir un doigt sur la marque violacée. "Il a ouvert ma chemise pendant que j'étais distrait avec sa bouche." Harry se mit à rire et il jeta un regard noir au combiné.

"Ecoute, comporte toi en adulte ou je jure que je raccroche et que je vais crécher chez Greg, ou autre." C'était une menace en l'air, Greg avait des problèmes avec sa femme et ils ne voulaient certainement pas de John squattant leur canapé – mais ça Harry ne le savait pas.

"Bien, bien… tout cela semble un peu bizarre mais c'est loin d'être la pire 'première fois', je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes embrouillés."

"J'ai essayé une fois de plus… je l'ai repoussé et lui ai dit clairement _'je ne suis pas gay'_." Harry grogna dans sa tasse de thé et John envisagea sérieusement de mettre sa menace à exécution et de lui raccrocher au nez. "Il… il m'a regardé avec un air sérieux et dit _'j'ai besoin de toi'_ … je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça… Sherlock n'a jamais eu BESOIN de personne… une affaire peut être ? Une distraction ? Mais il n'a jamais eu besoin d'une autre personne… S'il avait dit 'j'ai besoin de ça' ou 'j'en ai besoin' j'aurais compris mais il a dit qu'il avait besoin de MOI…" John soupira doucement, commençant déjà à se sentir un peu coupable d'avoir crié sur Sherlock – parce que même selon sa propre version, son consentement était 'douteux' au mieux. Sherlock avait raison… il ne lui avait pas réellement dit non.

"Ses mains erraient et il y a eu ce… ce moment… comme s'il me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec ses mains sur mon torse… et je sais pas ? Je suppose qu'il était peut être… en train de demander la permission ou quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien dit… bon sang, qu'étais-je censé dire dans cette situation ?"

"Joli cul, ta chambre ou la mienne ?" suggéra Harry.

"Harriet Watson, si tu n'arrêtes pas de répondre à mes questions rhétoriques je jure que je vais…"

"Ok, ok !" grommela-t-elle. "Dieu que tu es grognon, est-ce qu'il t'a gardé éveillé toute la nuit ?"

"QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT" intervint-il avant qu'Harry ne fasse quelques commentaires obscènes sur son endurance. "Tout devient un peu flou après ça… il a perdu sa chemise et il m'embrassait toujours et… je ne le touchais même pas – comme si ses mains étaient partout et il embrassait ma bouche fermée et c'était juste… vraiment maladroit. Et ensuite… sa main s'est retrouvée dans mon jean !" John détesta le fait que sa voix parte dans les aigus alors qu'il essayait de l'expliquer.

"Est-ce que tu étais dur ?" demanda Harry, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. John rougit furieusement.

"Là n'est pas la question !" balbutia-t-il, incroyablement embarrassé.

"C'est tout à fait la question John" dit-elle fermement.

"Je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec ma sœur !" objecta le docteur et il entendit le tristement célèbre grognement made in Watson de Harry.

"Répond à la question, est ce que tu étais dur ?"

"Eh bien… oui, un peu !" admit John, sentant la chaleur dans ses joues. "Mais ça fait un moment ! Et il y avait 6 pieds d'un détective à moitié nu et frémissant sur mes genoux, et se frottant contre… des endroits… je ne cherchais pas à…"

"Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai en quelque sorte… je suppose que j'ai gémi un peu ? Ou haleté ? Je sais pas… de toute façon j'ai ouvert la bouche et il a pris cela comme une occasion d'approfondir le baiser, et j'ai en quelque sorte… j'ai plus ou moins abandonné à ce point je suppose ?" John passa une main sur son visage. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas blâmer Sherlock pour être confus au sujet du consentement… John n'avait pas exactement protesté de toutes ses forces.

"Puis le sexe est arrivé" conclut John. "Je ne vais pas dans le détail d'accord, c'est déjà assez flippant que je t'en ai raconté autant."

"Rabat-joie."

"J'ai partagé un utérus avec toi Harry, je ne partage pas le…" il gémit doucement. "Veux-tu SERIEUSEMENT les détails sanglants ?"

"Sanglants ? Attends, est-ce qu'il a vraiment des goûts spéciaux ou…" demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et John réalisa qu'il l'avait inquiétée par inadvertance.

"Non… rien de tout ça" répondit honnêtement son frère.

"Est-ce qu'il était violent avec toi ?"

"Pas vraiment" marmonna John, essayant de ne pas se souvenir des mains de Sherlock glissant doucement sur son corps. Pour être tout à fait honnête, aucune de ses anciennes petites amies ne lui avaient prêté autant d'attention, et c'était une pensée étrange et inconfortable. Le sexe en lui-même avait fait un mal de chien au début, mais il supposait que c'était normal…

"Alors… après 'le sexe est arrivé' que s'est-il passé ? Il est pour ainsi dire venu et repartit ?" demanda Harry, essayant de savoir où la colère et la dispute étaient entrés en jeu.

"Non… non il est resté couché avec moi. Plutôt accroché à moi pour être honnête… à chaque fois que j'essayais de parler, il me faisait taire… finalement il m'a dit de dormir. J'étais crevé Harry… j'avais attendu jusqu'à minuit et… je me suis endormi là dans son lit" admit John, se rappelant des _'Shh. Dort._ ' presque apaisants de Sherlock.

"D'a…ccord, alors… il en avait fini avec toi le lendemain ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Non… non il était plutôt calme… quand je me suis levé il fumait dans le salon…" marmonna maladroitement John, se souvenant à quel point Sherlock avait paru hésitant ce matin. Il avait même essayé d'agacer John en demandant des cigarettes… il avait fait ça pour obtenir une réaction, John en était certain.

"Bon… alors… pourquoi avez-vous eu une altercation tous les deux ?" demanda sa sœur, à court d'idées. John fronça les sourcils.

"J'étais… en colère, d'accord. Je n'ai pas vraiment dit oui la nuit dernière…"

"Tu n'as pas vraiment dit non, non plus" dit sèchement Harry.

"Oui, d'accord, rétrospectivement je m'en rend compte" marmonna-t-il sombrement. "J'étais seulement… j'étais énervé ok ? C'est beaucoup à gérer et je… je lui ai crié dessus."

"Bien…" dit-elle, le poussant à dire toute la vérité. Elle avait toujours été capable de lui tirer les vers du nez quand il ne racontait pas tout. Au diable Sherlock, aucune personne sur cette terre n'était aussi manipulatrice qu'Harry Watson.

"Je… l'ai accusé de m'avoir contraint à coucher avec lui… j'ai juré un peu… je lui ai ri au nez quand il a essayé de réitérer le fait qu'il m'aimait… j'ai… peut être sous-entendu qu'il avait besoin d'une thérapie… et je lui ai dit que je déménageais…" John s'arrêta, soudainement inondé de culpabilité.

"Bon, alors… pour résumer… ton meilleur ami te dit qu'il est amoureux de toi… ensuite vous vous débrouillez pour passer une nuit fantastique avec un moment câlins après coup. Le lendemain tu as changé d'avis… tu le traites de malade, lui dit plus ou moins qu'il t'a violé et que tu déménages parce que _tu_ es hétéro et qu' _il_ est cinglé ?" résuma Harry avec une honnêteté douloureuse. John soupira.

"J'ai été un parfait trou du cul, pas vrai ?" gémit-il doucement.

"Juste un peu, oui."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire..."

"Eh bien, des excuses seraient un début !" insista Harry.

"Évidemment." John grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il ressemblait à Sherlock en cet instant. "Je veux dire… écoute, il compte beaucoup pour moi, vraiment. Je suis le premier à prendre sa défense quand des gens essayent… Je sais ce que les gens pensent mais je ne suis **vraiment** pas gay…"

"D'accord. Tais-toi une minute" demanda fermement sa sœur. "Alors… juste pour une minute, prétend que Sherlock est une fille."

"Il n'est PAS une fille" grogna-t-il envers elle.

"Ferme ta gueule et fais semblait d'accord !" Elle le grondait dans sa manière toujours très féminine. "Alors tu as cette meilleure amie… elle vit avec toi, tu tuerais pour elle… tu mourrais pour elle, vous avez cette étrange connexion qui fait que vous savez ce que l'autre pense, c'est un génie et pour couronner le tout elle est belle à damner un saint… dit moi que tu ne serais pas à fond dessus ?"

"Eh bien, oui mais…" John fut interrompu.

"Exactement. Tu trouves ces qualités attrayantes. Tu serais éperdument amoureux s'il était une fille…"

"Il n'est PAS une fille Harry !" dit à nouveau John.

"Tu es attiré par sa personnalité, d'accord – alors c'est une incompatibilité entre les sexes ?" John hésita avant de répondre à ça… il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'aimer la tournure que prenaient les choses.

"Oui, je suppose que je suis attiré par sa personnalité, mais…"

"John… la nuit dernière prouve que tu es sexuellement attiré par lui… en tant qu'homme."

"C'est faux ! C'était… c'était…" Il chercha désespérément une réponse avant de s'arrêter. "Oh merde." La vérité le frappa. Harry avait raison. Non seulement il avait eu une érection, mais il avait aussi eu un orgasme. Avec l'aspect sexuel éclairci, John repensa à tout ce qu'Harry avait dit à propos de leur amitié et gémit doucement. Oh, il n'était qu'un idiot. Le monde entier l'avait vu venir et lui pas. Il était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes. Merde. Putain de bordel de merde.

"Je savais que tu comprendrais un jour ou l'autre" dit Harry, un sourire évident dans la voix. John regarda ses mains, s'attendant à y voir un tremblement, mais il n'y avait rien – il n'y en avait jamais sous la pression. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, va lui parler !" l'exhorta-t-elle.

"Bon, ouais, salut." John raccrocha. Mince, il était censé la remercier n'est-ce pas ? Il la rappellerait plus tard.

 

()()()

 

Bon sang. Il allait devoir faire amende honorable. Tout cela était très nouveau mais c'était juste – dans sa tête il savait que c'était juste. Cela avait été une prise de conscience soudaine, mais dès qu'il l'eut, il vit tout cela avec beaucoup de recul – chaque instant depuis celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés, chaque fois où ils avaient accidentellement flirté, ou lorsque des gens les avaient pris pour un couple… chaque petit sourire et regard en coin. Mon Dieu, son ignorance était écœurante. Il poussa un profond soupir et fit son chemin vers l'étage du dessous. Sherlock était toujours assis sur le canapé, désormais avec sa tête posée dans ses mains. John essaya d'être silencieux mais la troisième marche en partant du bas était cassée et elle craqua bruyamment. La tête de Sherlock se releva brusquement et il avait un air presque sauvage, il n'avait pas pleuré, c'était évident, mais il avait l'air affligé.

Avant que John puisse dire quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin à des excuses, Sherlock prit la parole.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il faut dire" plaida-t-il. "Tu es ma boussole morale. Chaque fois que je fais quelque chose de pas correct, tu me dis ce qu'il faut dire pour arranger les choses. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut dire pour résoudre ce problème et je le dirai." John se figea, regardant Sherlock pour la première fois depuis sa grande révélation. Il n'allait pas faire machine arrière maintenant, non. Sherlock était encore un imbécile manipulateur et exaspérant – définitivement. Il y avait aussi ce côté de lui, cependant, ce côté qu'il ne montrait pas à la plupart des gens. Cette innocence presque enfantine, l'homme qui n'arrivait véritablement pas à comprendre comment les êtres humains fonctionnaient.

"Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé ?" offrit doucement John. Sherlock se leva précipitamment de son siège pour se placer devant son compagnon.

"Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé ?" Il répéta mot pour mot et John sourit, il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon mais Sherlock faisait de toute évidence de son mieux pour faire amende honorable.

"Je…" Il était sur le point de corriger le détective mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Juste pour cette fois. "J'en veux bien une, oui." Il hocha la tête et Sherlock, dans sa hâte, prépara le thé dans un vacarme indescriptible.

John s'assit sur le canapé et quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Sherlock revint avec deux tasses de thé, il prit la sienne avec gratitude, permettant à ses doigts de frôler ceux de Sherlock dans une pitoyable tentative pour le rassurer.

"Viens t'asseoir." Le docteur pointa l'autre bout du canapé et Sherlock s'assit timidement près de lui – ne sachant pas s'il allait se faire crier dessus à nouveau. "Je suis vraiment un salaud désagréable quand je suis en colère" dit John en s'excusant. Sherlock fit un bruit évasif comme réponse, sentant qu'insulter John n'améliorerait en rien la situation. "Que dirais-tu d'avoir cette conversation d'adulte alors ?" John continua après une ou deux minutes de silence. "J'en ai fini avec les cris et les insultes, je te le promet."

"Je ne suis pas un psychopathe" l'informa Sherlock, il ne semblait ni contrarié ni offensé qu'il ait été désigné de cette façon, il était simplement en train de le corriger. John acquiesça.

"Je sais… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça et je suis désolé." Sherlock sembla considérer cela comme suffisant, il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de son thé.

"Je ne comprends pas" admit-il sur un air de défaite. "Es-tu en colère à cause de ce que j'ai _dit_ , de ce que j'ai _fait_ , ou de ce que je _suis_ ?" demanda-t-il, et John fronça les sourcils en se rappelant qu'il avait insulté Sherlock sur ces trois  choses. Il n'avait pas répondu favorablement à la déclaration d'amour de Sherlock, à ses avances, ou au fait que ce soit un homme, et pour être honnête rien de tout ça n'était de la faute du jeune homme…. enfin, les avances étaient entièrement de sa faute. Qu'est ce qui l'avait conduit à ça d'ailleurs ?

"Je ne suis plus en colère" dit honnêtement John, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Eh bien… dans le doute, commencer par le commencement. "Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière Sherlock ?"

"On a couché ensemble ?" suggéra Sherlock, incertain.

"Eh bien oui,  j'étais là pour cette partie" répondit le docteur d'un ton qu'il espérait être léger. "Je voulais dire avant ça ? Il me semblait que tu étais sur une affaire avec Greg ? Qu'est ce qui… t'as autant effrayé ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Sherlock avait l'air d'être très mal à l'aise et il se décala maladroitement dans son siège.

"Je me suis trompé" avoua-t-il amèrement. "Je me suis trompé et quelqu'un est mort." Il détourna les yeux, soudainement fasciné par le contenu de sa tasse.

"Ne le prend pas mal, mais ça ne t'as jamais dérangé auparavant." John se rappelait très bien la vieille dame attachée à une bombe et l'absence de compassion du détective sur ce cas.

"Non" convint Sherlock. "D'habitude ça ne me dérange pas… les sentiments ne sont pas mon point fort."

"Alors… qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui était tellement différent à propos de celui-là ?" Sherlock grimaça légèrement, il n'aimait pas admettre ses propres faiblesses et celle-là était importante.

"Le nom de la victime était John" dit Sherlock avec amertume. John fronça légèrement les sourcils, visiblement confus. Le brun poussa un profond soupir.

"C'est un nom assez commun…" risqua John.

"Historiquement, le nom le plus commun de la langue anglaise." Il grommela, dérangé par sa propre imperfection. "C'est le genre d'attachement émotionnel dont je sermonnerais n'importe qui, le genre de sentimentalité que je déteste chez les autres… mais je ne **pouvais** tout simplement pas vous dissocier." Son froncement de sourcils se renforça, comme s'il était déçu de lui-même. "Je joue à des jeux contre moi-même, dans ma tête" expliqua Sherlock, passionné une fois de plus de montrer à son colocataire comment son esprit fonctionnait. "Si je peux résoudre ce cas j'ai le droit d'insulter Anderson, si je peux arranger ce problème j'ai le droit à une remarque sur la pitoyable vie sexuelle de Lestrade. Immature je sais, mais c'est une façon de garder les choses passionnantes, ma façon de compartimenter. Celui-là était… j'étais tellement convaincu d'avoir raison – j'ai toujours raison." Il fronça les sourcils. "Je me suis dit que si je pouvais sauver ce John anonyme que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam… je me suis dit que ça te garderait en sécurité." Il fixait désormais le sol, dégouté par sa propre logique.

"Tu es celui qui m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tous les sauver, Sherlock." John espérait qu'il ne sonnait pas trop condescendant. Sherlock jeta un regard noir au sol.

"J'aurais PU le sauver cependant. Si j'avais juste arrêté et réfléchi… c'était évident que sa sœur avait utilisé sa voiture, le siège avait été ajusté pour sa taille et…" Sherlock serrait et desserrait le poing de sa main libre, et soupira. "Ça n'a pas d'importance, c'était complètement irrationnel de ma part de projeter mes propres peurs sur un étranger, mais quand nous sommes arrivés chez lui pour arrêter le meurtrier… 'John' avait été éviscéré. Presque complètement déshumanisé. Je… je n'ai pas supporté. Je suis parti, et je ne suis pas fier de ça. Je suis rentré directement à la maison et tu… tu étais là, à m'attendre. Prêt à me soigner si quelque chose avait mal tourné."

"Ouais…" Le recul est une drôle de chose, John s'attendait toujours à ce que Sherlock rentre à l'appartement blessé, il était toujours prêt à le recoudre ou à lui poser des bandages – mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à quel point il serait inquiet si le détective ne rentrait pas chez eux un soir.

"C'est juste que… j'avais besoin que tu le saches. J'avais besoin de te le dire, alors je l'ai fait. J'avais besoin de te le montrer alors… je l'ai fait" dit-il clairement, et bien que John n'était pas d'accord avec ses méthodes, il ne pouvait guère en vouloir à Sherlock pour son raisonnement. C'est délicat lorsque vous réalisez que ceux que vous aimez ne sont pas immortels – qu'ils pourraient mourir à tout moment.  John n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'aller quelque part dans les temps à venir.

"Tu en es sûr ? Que tu m'aimes ?" Il devait lui demander, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Oui." Le détective n'hésita pas à répondre. "Positivement sûr. Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de toi, je n'avais aucune intention de tomber un jour amoureux de quelqu'un. Enfin là encore, j'ai toujours pensé que je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour passer la trentaine alors…" Il soupira une fois de plus et leva les yeux pour regarder John, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. "J'ai su dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré que tu étais différent, j'ai su au moment où tu as tiré sur le chauffeur de taxi que tu étais quelque chose de nouveau, je n'ai pas compris quoi jusqu'au jour où, recouvert de semtex, tu as sauté sur un maniaque, prêt à te sacrifier pour me sauver la vie. Une fois que j'ai mis un nom sur cette fichue émotion, je l'ai évitée comme la peste. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'informer de mes sentiments."

Sherlock récupéra les dernières gouttes de thé dans sa tasse. "Je m'excuse…" Il hésita, il n'était pas très doué avec les excuses et il n'était toujours pas certain de savoir ce à quoi John s'était opposé. Il décida de viser large. "Si tu penses que j'ai banalisé ta sexualité. J'aurais dû en tenir compte avant d'imposer mes besoins sur…"

"Tais-toi une seconde" le coupa John, et il se tût aussitôt. "J'ai réfléchi et… eh bien. Je ne tirerais pas sur un chauffeur de taxi, ou ne sauterais sur des maniaques tout en portant une bombe, pour n'importe qui. Bon sang, je ne voudrais pas tuer ou mourir pour la plupart de mes ex petites amies…"

"Si tu le ferais" l'interrompit Sherlock. "Tu le ferais. C'est ta nature. Si tu as la possibilité de sauver quelqu'un tu vas tout faire pour, c'est pourquoi tu as été à la fois soldat et médecin." John se figea, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça comme ça, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour un plongeon émotionnel dans ses choix de carrière.

"Oui bon… ce que je voulais dire…" Il était coincé. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais c'était étonnamment difficile. Est-ce que ça avait été aussi difficile de dire à ses copines qu'il les aimait ? Avait-il jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour l'une d'entre elles que ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme fou en face de lui ?

Il regarda Sherlock, qui avait l'air usé et épuisé.

"As-tu toujours l'intention de partir ?" intervint-il à nouveau avec un air impuissant.

"Non" jura John. "Non, je ne vais pas déménager."

"Je pensais ce que j'ai dit" dit fermement Sherlock, il semblait vraiment soulagé que John ne déménage pas pour s'éloigner de lui. "Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre… et si je finissais par te perdre en raison d'actions mal avisées de ma part et bien…" Il s'arrêta, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux ce qui arriverait dans ce scénario. Il s'effondrerait, reviendrait à ses vieilles habitudes.

"Sherlock, veux-tu bien la fermer, deux minutes." John espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop irrité. Le détective hocha la tête avec précaution et John réfléchit à la meilleure façon de le formuler. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai réfléchi et…" Non, il avait déjà essayé celle-là. Zut, ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile. Puis il fut frappé par un éclair de génie. Il allait le faire à la façon du détective…

Il se pencha et prit la tasse vide des mains de Sherlock pour la poser sur la table basse. Sherlock avait l'air curieux mais ne dit rien. John hocha la tête, confirmant sa décision dans son esprit avant d'avancer et d'embrasser le plus jeune. Il entendit très nettement le détective inspirer de surprise. Ce baiser était très différent des premiers de la nuit dernière, ils étaient tous les deux sur les nerfs et sensibles mais il resta doux. Les lèvres du docteur caressaient doucement celles de son colocataire, dans l'ensemble c'était très agréable, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock pose une main sur la poitrine de John et, dans un mimétisme parfait de la nuit dernière, repousse John. Il secoua la tête, faisant rebondir ses boucles.

"John, il y a quarante-cinq minutes tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi…" Sherlock était confus. John prit la main qui le repoussait dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant doucement les doigts du brun.

"Tu es un crétin exaspérant et tu me fais tourner chèvre" dit-il à Sherlock qui acquiesça de la tête, regardant fixement sa main à l'endroit où John l'avait embrassé. Aucune raison de nier la vérité. "Mais… je ne te voudrais pas autrement. Ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière était, comme tu l'as dit, 'sauvagement inapproprié', les choses sont arrivées trop vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les assimiler, c'était écrasant, mais ça m'a forcé à réévaluer certaines choses et…." Il embrassa une fois de plus les doigts de Sherlock et leva les yeux vers lui. "Si tu veux de moi ?"

Sherlock pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, il essaya de se dégager mais John ne lâchait pas sa main.

"Je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime aussi… tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu plus heureux à ce sujet" marmonna John.

"Je n'avais pas prévu le fait que ce serait réciproque" admit maladroitement le détective.

"C'est une mauvaise chose ?"

"Pas mauvaise juste… je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de pouvoir être ce que tu veux que je sois." Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait. "Je n'ai jamais été le 'petit ami' ou le 'partenaire' ou 'l'autre moitié' de quelqu'un… je suis égoïste et j'aime contrôler, tu as dit toi-même que j'étais manipulateur." Il fronçait énormément les sourcils, pensant beaucoup trop.

"Tu ne veux _pas_ qu'on soit ensemble ?" demanda John, évidemment perplexe.

"Si, je le veux" dit-il précipitamment. "Mais tu dois savoir dans quoi tu t'engages. Je ne changerai pas. Je serai toujours obsédé par les affaires, je serai toujours impoli envers les amis et la famille, je serai toujours…" John posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sherlock, le réduisant au silence une fois de plus. Sherlock en arriva presque à loucher pour apercevoir le doigt en question, et avala sa salive pour essayer de réduire la tension.

"Je sais, d'accord. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te voudrais pas autrement. Nous n'allons pas être le genre de couple 'chocolats, fleurs et films ringards', je n'en attendrai pas plus de toi que ce que tu es déjà. Nous allons continuer à nous disputer à propos du fait que tu pars en courant en me laissant derrière, que tu mets des morceaux de cadavre dans le frigo, et je vais probablement continuer à vous séparer sur les scènes de crime, Anderson et toi. D'accord ?" Sherlock y réfléchit un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

"D'accord" agréa-t-il, continuant à hocher la tête, rappelant un peu trop à John le chien sur la pub pour les assurances automobiles.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Aucun d'entre eux et en même temps les deux se déplacèrent, aucun d'entre eux mais pourtant les deux initièrent la chose, tout ça était très confus, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils se retrouvèrent avec leurs lèvres scellées et leurs mains saisissant la chemise de l'autre. Ce n'était pas aussi timide que le baiser précédent, pas aussi fougueux que ceux de la nuit passée, c'était un juste milieu, une exploration prudente de la bouche de l'autre, chargée d'intention et de désir. En se séparant, Sherlock posa son front contre celui de John, respirant doucement et traitant les événements de la journée.

"Et John ?" dit-il calmement.

"Hm ?"

"La prochaine fois que je la vois, rappelle moi de remercier ta sœur." John l'embrassa une fois de plus, juste pour effacer le sourire satisfait du visage du détective.

 

 

 


	4. Envie

Il y a ce moment de bonheur qui se produit entre le sommeil et la conscience, juste à l'instant où vous vous réveillez mais avant d'ouvrir les yeux, lorsque vous ne pouvez vous rappeler de faits arbitraires tels que la date, la saison, ou même la ville dans laquelle vous vous êtes endormi. L'attrait du sommeil était tentant, mais pas tout à fait aussi fort que la réalité dans laquelle il se réveilla.  John glissa dans la conscience recroquevillé contre la poitrine nue de Sherlock, avec un bras mince et fort enroulé autour de lui, lui apportant un soutien. Pendant un très long moment il resta là, satisfait d'entendre le bruit des battements du cœur de Sherlock juste sous son oreille. Il soupira de bonheur, incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé en se sentant aussi calme et tout à fait à l'aise.

"Tu es réveillé ?" murmura Sherlock au-dessus de lui.

"Mmhmm. Bonjour" le salua-t-il à moitié endormi, offrant paresseusement un doux baiser au centre de la poitrine de Sherlock alors que la main du détective se déplaçait lentement de haut en bas sur l'épaule de John. Alors qu'il s'éveillait de plus en plus, renonçant au confort du sommeil pour la plus agréable sensation d'un monde paisible, il se rendit compte que le monde se résumait à eux deux, une entité post-coïtale de membres enchevêtrés.

"Bonjour" répondit Sherlock, sa voix toujours aussi forte et profonde (John la sentait gronder au sein de sa poitrine), exempte de toute trace de sommeil.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?" demanda le docteur, inspirant profondément. Sherlock sentait la sueur et le sexe, un parfum qui aurait dû être décourageant mais qui leur rappelait à tous les deux la nuit dernière, comment ils l'avaient passée à s'explorer l'un l'autre et à se faire plaisir pour la première fois. Il ne pût s'empêcher de placer un autre baiser sur la peau pâle de Sherlock.

"Depuis environ 04h30." Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour le détective, il ne dormait pas aussi longtemps que la plupart des gens et John y était habitué depuis le temps qu'ils étaient amis, il en était réellement conscient maintenant qu'ils étaient amants.

De nombreuses nuits depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, John s'était endormi aux côtés du détective seulement pour le voir se faufiler hors de la chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, il avait appris à ne pas se sentir offensé par ça – Sherlock avait ses meilleures idées aux premières heures de la journée et filait en douce pour prendre des notes, ou résoudre des problèmes, ou encore commencer des expériences au petit matin. John était content qu'il soit resté au lit cette nuit cependant, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais s'il s'était réveillé seul après leur première fois, il aurait été un peu déçu.

Et quelle première fois. Si John avait l'air stupide et maladroit de fierté, Sherlock eut la bonne grâce de ne rien dire, alors que le docteur levait la tête pour regarder correctement son amant. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, Sherlock n'avait jamais semblé si délicieusement calme. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et regardait John dans les yeux, et ses lèvres étaient recroquevillées en un vague sourire. Il avait l'air jeune, insouciant, presque innocent – presque. Ses cheveux trahissaient le fait qu'il avait passé la nuit à se livrer à des plaisirs charnels, qu'il avait craint ne pas posséder.

"Tu te sens bien ?" demanda John à voix haute.

"Un peu courbaturé" marmonna Sherlock tout en inclinant sa tête pour placer de sa propre initiative un baiser sur les cheveux tout aussi désordonnés de John.

"Un bon bain chaud ?" suggéra-t-il, posant sa paume à plat sur le cœur de Sherlock, qui battait doucement contre sa cage thoracique. Sherlock ronronna son accord, son corps entier vibrant doucement dans la lumière du petit matin lui donnait un air un peu éthéré – un ange déchu.

"Ça semble idyllique" répondit le détective, ignorant tout de la notion romantique que John associait aux anges débauchés.

"Des regrets ?" lui demanda John, la tête désormais claire, débarrassée de sa somnolence matinale.

"Mm… j'aurais aimé que nous fassions cela plus tôt" admit le détective, conduisant John à rire doucement. C'était Sherlock qui avait refusé que leur relation aille plus loin, confessant à contrecœur que l'intimité physique n'était pas son point fort (et confirmant par la suite la croyance de longue date de John, à savoir que Sherlock était en fait encore vierge – plutôt surprenant étant donné l'époque et son âge mais pas vraiment un choc pour John). Il avait été patient, laissant Sherlock mener la relation à son propre rythme. Ils avaient partagé un lit dès le premier jour, le détective affirmait que la présence de John dans son lit l'aidait à dormir (malgré ses fréquentes pérégrinations nocturnes, il avait désormais un rythme de sommeil beaucoup plus régulier qu'avant) et pour John cela avait été une vraie torture de se coucher à côté du génie excentrique, si proche mais n'ayant pas le droit de le toucher. Il avait perdu le compte des douches froides qu'il avait dû prendre après s'être réveillé près de la chaleur de Sherlock, de son odeur imprégnant les draps.

"Je t'avais bien dit que tu aimerais ça" le taquina John.

"Trois mois et deux jours" murmura Sherlock, regardant avec curiosité les doigts de John esquisser des motifs abstraits sur son ventre.

"Hm ?"

"C'est le temps qu'il t'as fallu pour me convaincre d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi" l'informa Sherlock. John n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec la formulation (il n'avait pas tant que ça dû convaincre son colocataire) mais il savait que ce que Sherlock voulait dire et ce qu'il disait réellement étaient deux choses tout à fait différentes, alors il laissa couler. "Je suis sûr que c'est une plus longue période que ce que tu as jamais dû faire pour mettre une femme dans ton lit."

"Oui. Mais l'attente valait le coup" le rassura John.

"Vraiment ? demanda le détective, ne sachant vraiment pas. Il avait lui-même plutôt apprécié la nuit dernière, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui définissait une expérience sexuelle 'réussie' (un orgasme mutuel probablement, et c'est ce qui s'était passé alors…).

"Oui, espèce d'idiot, ça valait le coup." Le docteur se mit à rire doucement.

"Ouais… je suppose" convint un Sherlock pensif, son esprit traitant les facteurs – autres que son propre sentiment de satisfaction – qui pouvaient conclure que la nuit avait été un succès complet (Le moment ? Bon. Le lieu ? Parfait. La préparation ? Très bien. Oui. Cela avait été une bonne nuit.)

"Je peux t'entendre penser tu sais" marmonna John. "Arrête de tout analyser. Tu as aimé, pas vrai ?"

"Oui."

"Alors il n'y a pas à réfléchir" lui dit John, brisant leur étreinte pour se glisser sur Sherlock et se caler au-dessus de lui. Il regarda son partenaire dans les yeux alors que le plus grand (plus long ?) des deux hommes prit la parole.

"Mon cerveau ne peut pas se contenter de s'éteindre. J'analyse toute information qui m'est donnée, et tu m'as donné de quoi travailler avec la nuit dernière." Les mains de Sherlock glissèrent pour aller s'enrouler autour des épaules de John, le tirant vers lui pour le premier baiser de la journée.

Sherlock n'avait pas toujours été très versé dans les embrassades. En fait, la première semaine de leur relation n'avait compté que le baiser qui les avait amenés à se mettre ensemble en premier lieu, en dehors d'un (qui les avait en quelque sorte prit tous les deux (ainsi que la totalité de Scotland Yard) par surprise), dont Sherlock avait contourné le problème. Plusieurs fois après la longue et étrange conversation qui avait suivi leur premier baiser en public, John s'était attendu à ce que Sherlock l'embrasse mais le détective s'était contenté de lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule ou la tête. Ce n'était pas la forme d'affection la plus classique ("Est-ce qu'il vient juste de te tapoter la tête ? Es-tu son petit-ami ou son chien ?!" – Sally Donovan) mais John comprenait que Sherlock n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de marques d'affection appropriées. Et même si par la suite il avait laissé Sherlock dicter la progression de leur relation, John avait toujours été l'initiateur de leurs premiers baisers.

Et ils avaient toujours agréablement surpris Sherlock. À chaque fois que le détective avait dit quelque chose d'intelligent et qu'il méritait un baiser, ou alors lorsqu'il était nécessaire qu'il cesse de parler et que John ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un baiser pour le faire taire, il s'était immédiatement figé et avait en quelque sorte fondu dans le baiser, devenant par la suite une version beaucoup plus calme et douce de lui-même. (Initialement, Lestrade s'était farouchement opposé à ce que Sherlock et John 'se bécotent sur les scènes de crimes !' décrivant cela comme 'tout à fait inapproprié !', mais lorsque John avait cessé ce comportement pendant une semaine ou deux, Lestrade s'était vite rendu compte qu'il préférait les voir s'embrasser plutôt que d'écouter Sherlock énumérer toutes sortes de déductions sur sa vie personnelle, ou encore insulter les parents du défunt).

Il en était stupéfait à présent, même si c'était lui qui l'avait initié. Sherlock était constamment dans un état de surprise avec John, étonné que quelqu'un veuille réellement l'embrasser, fasciné que John se soucie de lui alors que jamais personne d'autre ne l'avait fait, abasourdi que malgré sa nature Sherlock soit amoureux de ce brave soldat un peu fou. Il approfondit le baiser et John fut plus qu'heureux de suivre le rythme, pressant sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon (et émettant un léger grognement en se rappelant où cette même bouche avait été la nuit précédente). Sherlock rompit le baiser avec un léger soupir.

"Intéressant… le souvenir d'une réponse sexuelle est suffisant pour déclencher une réponse sexuelle…" marmonna-t-il, soulevant sa cuisse pour frôler l'excitation grandissante de John. Un sourire espiègle se fraya un chemin sur le visage du docteur.

"Ouais, c'est drôle ça." Il le taquinait, sachant à quel point ça allait être amusant d'enseigner les joies du sexe à Sherlock. Personne n'avait jamais eu à enseigner quoi que ce soit au détective. John inclina la tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres se retrouvent contre l'oreille de Sherlock. "Je veux dire, qui pourrait penser que le souvenir de ta bouche enroulée autour de leur sexe serait pour le moins érotique ?" Il léchât le contour de l'oreille de son amant, faisant légèrement trembler le jeune homme sous lui. "Qu'être allongé nu contre son magnifique compagnon, sachant à quoi il ressemble dans les affres d'un orgasme, pourrait être excitant ?" murmura-t-il, soufflant doucement sur l'endroit qu'il venait de lécher. Sherlock fit un bruit étrange, une sorte de gémissement qu'il aurait essayé d'atténuer, résultant en petit cri aigu. "Qui aurait pu deviner, que savoir réduire l'homme qui ne se tait jamais en un être qui n'est que gémissements et halètements, pourrait être sexy, hein ?"

"Tu as de bons arguments" concéda Sherlock, se tortillant sous les attentions de John. Ledit John rit doucement et se recula. Honnêtement, Sherlock avait l'air tellement désirable que John aurait pu le prendre ici et maintenant sur ce lit, mais le docteur comprenait son compagnon beaucoup mieux que la plupart des gens (voire même mieux que Sherlock lui-même). Sherlock a dit qu'il avait de 'nouvelles informations' à traiter, et quand le détective avait de nouvelles informations, il les exploitait à fond. John pourrait facilement convaincre Sherlock de se lancer dans un deuxième round, peut-être même dans un troisième s'il était d'humeur particulièrement passionnée, mais il se sentirait submergé. Et quand Sherlock était submergé par quelque chose il fuyait, et John ne tenait pas à subir une nouvelle semaine d'indifférence de la part de Sherlock (comme la fois, deux mois plus tôt, où le docteur avait accidentellement provoqué chez Sherlock sa première érection depuis 5 ans. Le détective avait refusé de parler à John pendant toute une semaine, le temps qu'il s'occupe des répercutions émotionnelles). Sachant à quel point il serait facile de perturber leur paresseuse dynamique matinale, John fit preuve d'une maitrise de soi surprenante et se dégagea de sa position au-dessus de Sherlock.

"Toujours partant pour ce bain ?" offrit-il, se levant et ignorant sa semi-érection. Sherlock eut l'air tout à coup légèrement choqué, il avait vraiment pensé qu'ils allaient quelque part avec toute cette drague et cette conversation légèrement cochonne… Il hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que John passe de son regard 'chambre à coucher' au fait de lui faire couler un bain, mais il laissa son compagnon traverser le couloir dans sa seconde meilleure robe de chambre (la bleue, c'était désormais officieusement la sienne de toute façon, il la portait assez souvent).

Quand Sherlock eut suffisamment récupéré du choc d'avoir été excité puis abandonné, il entendit le robinet être fermé dans la salle de bain et se traîna hors du confort chaleureux de son lit (son lit, toujours le sien. La chambre de John l'agaçait). Il se glissa dans sa robe de chambre rouge, rejoignant John dans la salle de bain.

"Je viens de terminer" dit John, indiquant la baignoire pleine. Sherlock hocha lentement la tête. "Eh bien… entres-y."

"Es-ce que tu te joins à moi ?" demanda-t-il, espérant sonner désinvolte et insensible.

"Sherlock, la baignoire est à peine assez grande pour tes grandes jambes dégingandées, tu n'arriveras pas à y faire entrer deux personnes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas celui qui a mal au derrière pas vrai ?" Il sourit tendrement à Sherlock, qui avait légèrement rougit. "Merci pour ça… à propos. J'avais en quelque sorte pensé que tu voudrais, tu sais… être à la place du conducteur pour ainsi dire ?"

Sherlock fit glisser son peignoir, s'exposant une fois de plus à la vue de John. Il avait été nu et vulnérable la nuit dernière, mais John avait été dans un état similaire. John était désormais entièrement protégé par la robe de chambre trop grande de Sherlock, et le détective se sentit étrangement exposé alors qu'il entrait dans son bain.

"Aucun intérêt d'être à la place du conducteur tant que je ne sais pas conduire" répondit-il, sentant la chaleur de l'eau le parcourir alors qu'il s'affaissait. John avait raison à propos de la taille de la baignoire, il avait dû plier ses genoux pour s'y adapter, John ne serait jamais capable de s'asseoir sur ses genoux dans la baignoire comme le faisaient les couples romantiques dans ces films immondes. Malgré tout… Sherlock ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que John l'avait envoyé balader, John l'avait entrainé là-dedans et voilà qu'apparemment il n'était pas d'humeur à continuer. Sherlock pataugea un peu dans l'eau, il était trop grand pour cette baignoire et ses genoux dépassaient la ligne d'eau, ils étaient donc constamment froids.

La chaleur était fantastique pour ses muscles endoloris, il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le plafond. L'humidité de la pièce faisait flétrit ses boucles échevelées, alors que John se mettait à genoux à une extrémité de la baignoire.

"Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?" demanda prudemment Sherlock, alors que la main de son colocataire entrait dans l'eau, pour éclabousser quelque peu sa poitrine.

"Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi ?" John avait l'air vraiment perplexe. Il leva la main, laissant des gouttelettes tomber gracieusement de sa main dans le cou de Sherlock.

"Tu avais l'air… passionné ce matin. Et puis tout à coup tu es parti me faire couler un bain. Je me demandais si j'avais dit une bêtise." Sherlock réfléchissait, jouissant de la sensation.

"Non, certainement pas" la rassura John. "C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas te surcharger. La nuit dernière était incroyable mais si tu n'es pas prêt pour tout ça… des nouvelles données et tout…" John s'arrêta, distrait par le trajet des gouttes d'eau descendant le long de la longue gorge pâle de Sherlock. Mon Dieu, était-il vraiment possible que Sherlock ne voie pas à quel point John avait envie de lui ?

"John, je n'aurais pas activement participé aux activités de la nuit dernière si je ne m'étais pas senti prêt" déclara Sherlock sans ambages. "Permettre à notre relation de prendre une dimension sexuelle était une décision mutuelle et non pas une que j'ai prise à la légère. C'était une progression logique et – "

"Très bien Spock" dit John avec un sourire. "J'ai compris. Là, assieds-toi" ordonna le docteur et Sherlock se décala dans la baignoire pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait. John récupéra de l'eau dans ses mains et la versa sur la masse de boucles brunes de Sherlock plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient trempés. Il y appliqua ensuite le shampoing bleu nacré, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux de Sherlock, massant son cuir chevelu.

"C'est… bon." Sherlock gémit doucement, se blottissant vers le haut contre le mouvement circulaire des doigts de son compagnon. "Très agréable même."

"Ouais, j'ai remarqué que tu aimes que l'on joue avec tes cheveux." John sourit, se souvenant vivement d'avoir fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock la veille, le rapprochant de lui pour se frotter contre ce corps magnifique.

"Non. Je n'aime pas que l'on joue avec mes cheveux. J'aime quand _tu_ joues avec mes cheveux. Sois précis" le corrigea Sherlock, et John considéra sérieusement l'idée de lui mettre exprès du shampoing dans les yeux. Au lieu de ça il opta pour un baiser, se relevant et faisant basculer le visage de Sherlock vers le sien, leurs lèvres se rencontrant en un baiser doux et affectueux. Le brun était chaud et doux, une notion désormais fantastiquement familière.

John n'avait pas besoin d'aider Sherlock à se laver, mais il le fit quand même – faisant courir une éponge savonneuse sur son corps et devenant progressivement plus amoureux des doux sons gutturaux que Sherlock émettait comme appréciation du traitement. Un miaulement par ci,  un ronronnement par là – il était adorable. Au début de leur relation, John n'aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock serait aussi vocal. John lui-même était l'archétype de l'homme Anglais – ce dont il était fier –, le gars avec une pointe de romantisme mais pas du genre à verbaliser toute intention, désir ou problème qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Sherlock ne se taisait sur rien, jamais – mais John avait supposé qu'il tiendrait sa langue dans le domaine de la romance. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il prévint John quand il était heureux à propos de quelque chose, il le prévint quand il ne l'était pas. La même chose s'appliqua au sexe, bien qu'il n'utilisa alors pas autant de mots.

La nuit dernière il avait marmonné, murmuré son approbation sur tout ce que John lui avait fait. Oui, c'était un amant très vocal, et John n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

L'eau commençait à refroidir maintenant, et chaque centimètre de la peau de Sherlock dépassant de l'eau était recouvert d'une mince couche de chair de poule.

"Tu vas geler si tu restes dedans plus longtemps" lui dit affectueusement John. Le détective lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il savait exactement combien de temps il pouvait rester dans la baignoire avant de risquer l'hypothermie, de sorte que John l'embrassa pour le faire taire une fois de plus, avant de se saisir de la serviette posée sur le radiateur alors que Sherlock (un peu étourdi) sortait de la baignoire. John s'avança vers lui et enroula la serviette chaude autour de lui.

"Est-ce que tu vas être à ce point… domestique avec moi à chaque fois que nous nous engagerons dans un coït ?" demanda Sherlock, fixant John à travers une cascade de boucles sombres lui gouttant devant les yeux.

"Peut être." John haussa les épaules.

"Ah" répondit Sherlock, resserrant la serviette autour de lui et tapotant légèrement vers le bas pour se sécher. "Instinct d'accouplement" lui dit-il, ses yeux n'ayant pas quitté le médecin.

"Pardon ?" John ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, sachant qu'il était bon pour un cours.

"C'est un instinct d'accouplement" l'informa Sherlock. "La plupart des primates mâles ressentent de profondes affinités pour leur partenaire dans le sillage immédiat de l'activité charnelle, un désir de protéger et de faire plaisir pour que leur partenaire ne recherche pas l'épanouissement ailleurs… Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller voir ailleurs" ajouta Sherlock après coup.

"Bien" dit John, récupérant la robe de chambre de Sherlock sur le sol alors que ce dernier retirait la serviette de son corps désormais sec pour se sécher les cheveux, apparemment content de rester là complètement nu. Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose à se reprocher bien sûr.

"Si cela peut te rassurer, je sens que notre lien a augmenté de façon exponentielle avec l'ajout d'une composante sexuelle à notre relation" offrit doucement Sherlock. C'était pour Sherlock les mots les plus proches d'un 'je t'aime'. Heureusement, le cerveau de John possédait un traducteur Sherlock-vers-Anglais alors il se contenta de sourire.

"Oui" agréa-t-il. "Moi aussi." Il lui remit son peignoir mais Sherlock sembla l'étudier dans la main de John, sans le prendre.

"J'apprécie ton désir de ne pas m'accabler de nouvelles informations, mais il s'agit d'une préoccupation tout à fait inutile et si tu es prêt je serais partant pour une virée…"

"Une virée ?" demanda un John confus. Sherlock soupira, frustré par le manque de concentration du docteur face à son petit ami nu.

"Voilà pourquoi je ne parle jamais par euphémismes, trop confus. Je fais bien sûr référence à notre précédente analogie automobile. Je tentais de suggérer une partie de sexe anal sans paraitre trop grossier" dit-il avec exaspération.

"Ah d'accord." John acquiesça, puis jeta un pavé dans la mare en croisant Sherlock par derrière pour le rhabiller lentement.

"Alors c'est un non pour le sexe ?" demanda Sherlock, glissant ses mains dans ses manches et se sentant étrangement stupide à se faire vêtir par une autre personne. Les bras de John s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Sherlock de façon à lui attacher sa ceinture.

"Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, c'est certainement un oui pour le sexe" lui dit John, posant sa joue sur le tissu entre les omoplates de son compagnon.

"Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus expérimenté dans ce domaine, mais m'habiller n'est-il pas contre-productif pour cette activité ?" demanda Sherlock, en regardant leur forme combinée dans le miroir. Mon Dieu, John était si minuscule en comparaison, blottit contre lui par derrière.

"Yep" dit brillamment John alors que Sherlock se retournait dans sa prise pour pouvoir lui faire face et l'embrasser correctement.

"Je ne te comprendrai jamais John Watson" l'informa Sherlock, ce n'était pas destiné à être une insulte ou un compliment, juste une vague considération à voix haute de la part du détective.

"Bien" dit John avec un léger hochement de tête. "Le jour où tu me comprendras complètement sera le jour où tu t'ennuieras, et tu partiras." Sherlock ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui dire que cela n'arriverait jamais.

"Alors… tu te comportes de façon contradictoire juste pour me tenir en alerte ?" demanda-t-il, faisant courir ses mains sur le dos de John, souhaitant que le vêtement n'y soit pas.

"Non. Je suis juste une contradiction ambulante. Dans ce cas, cependant, je te remets ta robe de chambre juste pour avoir le plaisir de te l'enlever à nouveau là-dedans." Il hocha vaguement la tête en direction de la chambre.

"Ah…" Sherlock baissa la tête, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille de John alors qu'il chuchotait dans un souffle: "Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous encore debout dans la salle de bain ?" Il embrassa John sur la joue, puis recula et prit tout à coup un air grave. "John… tu es un très bon professeur et j'apprends très vite…" dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

"Ouais ?"

"Alors… je peux conduire ?" John ne put s'en empêcher. Il rit.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Colère

Il y a ce moment de bonheur qui se produit entre le sommeil et la conscience, juste à l'instant où vous vous réveillez mais avant d'ouvrir les yeux, lorsque vous ne pouvez vous rappeler de faits arbitraires tels que la date, la saison, ou même la ville dans laquelle vous vous êtes endormi. John fut brutalement trainé dans la conscience par une forte piqûre sur sa joue, rejointe par d'autres maux et douleurs en divers endroits, tout son corps palpitant et battant sous les mauvais traitements. Levant  son bras de façon à se protéger les yeux de la lumière du soleil matinale s'avéra difficile vu que ledit bras était collé à l'oreiller avec du sang séché (peut être le sien). Eh bien, il se sentait comme s'il avait fait quelques rounds contre Mike Tyson.

Oh, c'est vrai. Il l'avait fait. Enfin, pas avec Tyson. Il s'arracha de force au confort du lit, ignorant ses muscles endoloris pour s'asseoir près de Sherlock, qui était en train d'examiner ses propres coupures et ecchymoses.

"Putain, tu sembles aussi amoché que moi mon pote." Il soupira, lorgnant une contusion particulièrement éclatante sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Le détective ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, examinant une entaille pourpre sur le dos de sa main avec un grand intérêt. La pâleur de la peau de son compagnon laissait transparaitre les morsures, les égratignures et les bosses d'une façon bien pire que la peau bronzée de John. Il soupira, rejetant les couvertures.

"Je vais chercher la trousse de premiers soins" dit-il dans la fin de son expiration. Il déposa un baiser doux – et apparemment déroutant – sur la tempe de Sherlock, qui leva les sourcils de curiosité. John trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain, n'ayant apparemment aucune honte de sa nudité, puis revint avec une boite verte à la main. Il s'écroula sur le lit et l'ouvrit, se mettant silencieusement au travail, nettoyant les coupures de Sherlock avec de l'iode. Sherlock grimaça légèrement alors que le coton de tige frottait sa peau endolorie dans le mauvais sens.

"Désolé" s'excusa John, portant le poignet de Sherlock à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

"John ?" l'interrogea Sherlock, "pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser ?"

"Tu sais pourquoi" marmonna maladroitement John, nettoyant une égratignure avec un coton humide pour en débarrasser le sang.

"Oh" observa tranquillement Sherlock. "Je ne pense vraiment pas que mon rectum soit d'attaque pour un nouveau round John." Ledit John secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire" dit-il dans un soupir, ouvrant la boite de pansements pour couvrir les petites égratignures. "Tu le sais Sherlock. Tu dois le savoir. Tu sais toujours tout."

"Je t'en prie, fais-moi part de tes lumières" dit Sherlock d'une voix trainante, se tournant pour que John puisse avoir accès aux éraflures sur son dos.

"Je ne veux pas que la nuit dernière se résume à ça…" lui dit John, frottant avec prudence les éraflures qu'il avait causé, des entailles rouge vif dans le dos de Sherlock là où ses ongles avaient trouvé prise. "Je ne veux pas que notre relation ne soit qu'une partie de jambes en l'air violente et franchement brutale" dit-il doucement au détective. Sherlock siffla de douleur alors que le docteur soignait ses blessures, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face alors que John s'attaquait à une plaie sur son épaule, qui après inspection se révéla être une morsure, un arc de cercle violet sombre avec des marques de dents.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Le sexe n'est pas censé être aussi… vicieux. Ce peut être doux et attentionné et tendre…" marmonna John avec embarras.

"J'ai déjà eu des rapports sexuels" lui dit Sherlock sur un ton exaspéré. Un peu surprenant, mais pas le problème du moment, John y reviendrait pour sûr à une date ultérieure.

"Ah… tu te sens coupable ?" demanda Sherlock alors que John portait à sa bouche la blessure et y plaçait un doux baiser, lèvres entrouvertes.

"Tu sais bien que oui" murmura-t-il, Sherlock semblant toujours perplexe face aux marques d'affection qu'il recevait aléatoirement. Pendant un certain temps ce fut le silence complet alors que John s'habillait et se tendait sous les rappels douloureux de la fureur de la nuit dernière.

"Comment allons-nous passer à autre chose ?" demanda Sherlock alors que John ignorait ses propres blessures et remballait les fournitures de la trousse de premiers soins.

"Eh bien, un rendez-vous serait un bon début" offrit le docteur, posant la boite dur la table de chevet.

"Un… rendez-vous ?"

"Tu sais, deux personnes sortant et profitant de la compagnie de l'autre" avança John, léchant sa lèvre inférieure d'un air absent, elle avait encore un goût de fer. Sherlock secoua la tête.

"John, tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi" dit-il fermement. "Tu étais en colère la nuit dernière et je ne te juge pas pour tes actions, tu es essentiellement hétérosexuel et tu ne devrais pas te sentir obligé de me proposer un rencard par pitié."

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec la pitié ou… attends un peu." John se figea et regarda Sherlock dans les yeux. "En fait tu… tu ne sais réellement pas…" Il souffla en état de choc. Sherlock avait l'air toujours embrouillé et John gémit doucement. "Sherlock, je n'aurais pas été autant en colère contre toi si je ne t'aimais pas…" dit-il, prenant les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes. "Tu m'as… terrifié. Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça espèce d'idiot !" John grinça des dents, ne voulant pas réprimander le comportement de Sherlock à nouveau, mais le cas de la nuit dernière les avait fait frôler la mort à tous les deux. John avait été silencieusement furieux tout le long du retour à la maison, et à la seconde où ils passèrent la porte du 221b et bien… l'enfer se déchaina. Langues, dents, ongles, murs, meubles… tout cela dans un ouragan précipité et en colère.

"Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit" dit Sherlock, levant les yeux au ciel et essayant de dégager sa main de l'étreinte de John.

"Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang froid… et je n'aurais définitivement pas dû faire tout ça" expliqua le docteur, pointant de la tête les marques de morsures. "Mais tu peux surement comprendre pourquoi je l'ai fait ?"

"Colère. Amertume. Fureur. Peur ?" Sherlock était incertain sur le dernier.

"Amour, abruti." John soupira.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas" répondit immédiatement le détective. John fut plutôt déconcerté par cette réponse. "Les gens ne m'aiment pas."

"Je ne suis pas les gens, n'est-ce pas ?" interrogea-t-il, mais il put voir le visage de Sherlock prendre un air austère et froid. Il fronça les sourcils doucement. "Sherlock… je t'aime…" Sherlock secoua la tête, ses boucles voletant dans tous les sens sauf ceux de l'arrière de sa tête, collés ensemble par un peu de sang à l'endroit où John l'avait fait percuter le mur. Une douche était définitivement nécessaire.

"Tu confonds amour et culpabilité."

"J'ai passé assez de temps à essayer de me convaincre que je ne l'étais pas, pour savoir que je le suis" soutint John.

"Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à avoir une relation avec moi, je ne suis pas capable de te donner ce que tu veux" finit par dire Sherlock, optant pour le tact.

"Hm… et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?" demanda John, s'installant contre un oreiller, ceux de Sherlock étaient beaucoup plus doux que les siens.

"Attention, amour, compassion… je n'en suis pas capable" expliqua-t-il.

"Selon qui ?"

"Oh, on ne va pas se lancer là-dedans" gémit Sherlock, sachant que ça allait se transformer en une argumentation puérile. "Selon tout le monde."

"Tout le monde a tort. Tu semblais tout à fait capable hier soir…"

"L'excitation c'est différent… bien que je ne sois pas capable de ça non plus d'habitude" admit Sherlock, presque curieux. "Il y avait de la colère et de l'adrénaline et des sentiments partout, ce n'est pas particulièrement étonnant que j'aie eu une érection…" dit Sherlock, gesticulant tout en parlant.

"Des sentiments ?" demanda John. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, soudainement calme et stoppant ses mains qui gesticulaient dans l'air comme si des 'sentiments' étaient des choses flottant autour de sa tête et qu'il pouvait faire fuir.

"Tu as des sentiments pour moi alors" commença John.

"Oui, j'en ai. Mais pas ce genre de sentiments. Je… m'inquiète pour toi d'une manière différente de la façon dont je m'inquiète pour les autres, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour" dit-il résolument. "Je ne peux pas aimer."

"Ecoute, tu peux me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose… c'est bon et si c'est vrai nous pouvons essayer de passer à autre chose… mais ne mens pas en disant que tu ne PEUX PAS ressentir la même chose, Sherlock tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière tes défauts de personnalité."

"Je ne mens pas !" protesta bruyamment Sherlock. "Je suis un sociopathe, souviens-toi."

"Tu n'es pas un putain de sociopathe, tu es humain Sherlock, que tu le veuilles ou non." Sherlock souffla son désaccord. "Ok, et bien je peux te prouver ici et maintenant que tu peux souffrir d'excitation, tout le concept d'amour est un peu plus du à prouver…" Sherlock fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de John mais ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

John leva les yeux, grimpa sur ses genoux, prit en coupe une joue de Sherlock avec sa main et s'avança pour initier un nouveau baiser, faisant attention à leurs lèvres coupées et ensanglantées. Doux mais insistant, voulant prouver un point dont il était persuadé. Il effleura de sa main libre la poitrine nue de Sherlock et son dos, ne touchant la chose évidente – pas de sales tours – mais touchant de sa paume ses cuisses, assez près pour que Sherlock puisse ressentir la première étincelle d'excitation. Sherlock haleta sous le choc et John profita du moment pour faire passer sa langue à travers les lèvres entrouvertes du détective. Sherlock poussa un gémissement et remis John sur ses pieds. Au diable les élans d'affection.

"Je… concède la défaite à cet égard" marmonna-t-il. "Je suis apparemment capable d'être excité sans être alimenté par la fureur. Cela ne prouve rien. Nous ne pouvons pas construire une relation seulement basée sur une attraction sexuelle mutuelle…" Il fit une pause. "Le pouvons-nous ?" Il y avait des règles sur ce genre de choses, non ?

"On pourrait… mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit John.

"John… je sais que tu penses le mieux de moi, mais tu as tort d'accord. Ton optimisme est déplacé." Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se rallongea, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il était à moitié dur avec seulement un baiser. Le transport pouvait parfois être traitre.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus triste… la pensée que tu me dis tout ça pour me repousser instinctivement, ou que l'on t'ait tellement répété que tu étais quelqu'un de froid que tu as commencé à y croire."

"Arrête d'essayer de me convaincre que…"

"Tais-toi" ordonna John, et Sherlock fit une pause en pleine phrase – il avait mis John en colère. Compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait mis John en colère, il se dit qu'il était pardonné pour le frisson d'anticipation qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. "Assieds-toi" l'instruit-il. Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il fit comme demandé. "Je n'essaye pas de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit, j'essaye de donner du sens à ce que tu m'as dit, qui est que tu ES attiré sexuellement par moi et que tu AS des sentiments pour moi."

"Mais…"

"J'ai dit tais-toi !" grogna John, et Sherlock cligna des yeux. "Juste… suis moi sur ce coup, d'accord ?" Sherlock hésita avant d'hocher la tête. John prit une profonde inspiration.

"Alors ce… ce sentiment que tu as…" commença maladroitement le docteur, se penchant en avant pour prendre la main de Sherlock. "Mieux ou pire ?"

"Tout cela est ridicule John" protesta le brun, essayant de retirer sa main de celle de John.

"Mieux. Ou. Pire ?" dit John à travers ses dents serrées.

"Pire !" dit Sherlock d'un ton brusque, essayant d'ignorer le regard blessé qui brilla dans les yeux de son colocataire. John hocha la tête avec précaution, avant de se pencher et de poser un autre baiser délicat sur la joue meurtrie de Sherlock.

"Mieux ou pire ?"

"Pire" dit à nouveau Sherlock. "Peux-tu arrêter s-il-te-plait,  tu te mets toi-même dans l'embarras."

"Sherlock…. tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?" demanda John d'un ton ferme.

"Vivement, maintenant lâche ma main et nous pourrons parler de la façon de nous sortir de ce pétrin" ordonna-t-il, essayant toujours de libérer sa main de l'emprise de John, mais ce dernier tint bon.

"Qui a embrassé qui en premier ?" Sherlock se figea, se replongeant dans le scénario de la nuit dernière pour se remémorer les faits.

"Tu m'as embrassé" dit Sherlock avec confiance. "Plutôt violemment, contre la porte…"

"Correct" le complimenta John. "Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait lorsque je t'ai embrassé ?

"Je t'ai embrassé en retour ? dit Sherlock, un peu moins confiant, confondu par le regard fixe que lui lançait John.

"Avant ça."

"Tu m'as embrassé et j'y ai répondu, il n'y a pas d'avant ça" dit-il fermement, abandonnant l'idée de libérer sa main.

"Si il y en avait un… comme tu l'as dit – je t'ai embrassé, plutôt violemment contre la porte… tu as hésité. Avant que ton cerveau ne comprenne ce qui se passait, avant que tu ne réalises que j'étais furieux et que je t'embrassais… qu'as-tu fait lorsque tu as hésité ?" Sherlock dut se concentrer pour réfléchir à celle-là, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler une décision d'une fraction de seconde, dans le feu de l'action d'un moment très chaud.

"J'ai… mis mes bras autour de toi ?" suggéra-t-il, incertain. John hocha la tête.

"Refait-le."

"John, cet exercice est complètement inutile et je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise étant donné le fait que nous sommes tous les deux n…"

"Tais-toi et fais-le !" cria John. Sherlock baissa les bras à contrecœur, plaçant ses mais de chaque côté de la taille de John. "Ce sentiment… mieux ou pire ?" demanda à nouveau John.

"Pire… bien pire" marmonna Sherlock. "Pourquoi faisons-nous ça ?" En dépit de ses prétentions qui clamaient que c'était pire, Sherlock n'avait pas enlevé ses mains du torse de John, le tenant presque à bout de bras mais d'une façon curieusement intime.

"Pire comment ?" demanda le docteur, sur un ton soudainement doux. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

"Plus fort…" dit-il maladroitement. "Légères palpitations, augmentation de la production de sueur, sentiment général de malaise, léger pincement au cœur, petite excitation importune" observa-t-il. "Et des liens affectifs irrationnels…" John hocha la tête à chaque observation de Sherlock, faites confiance au détective pour décrire l'amour comme une maladie. "Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as envie que je dise…" dit sincèrement Sherlock, se demandant s'il devait retirer ses mains de John, ne le voulant pas vraiment.

"Tu l'as déjà dit" lui répondit John. "Sherlock, je ne peux pas commencer à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête, la plupart du temps je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…"

"Les gens l'ont rarement."

"Je ne suis pas les gens" dit à nouveau John. "Et parfois, parfois je pense tu n'en as pas la moindre idée toi non plus. Je déteste être celui qui doive t'annoncer ça mon pote, mais cette chose que tu ressens, même si tu ne veux pas la ressentir… tu es amoureux" dit-il doucement.

Sherlock avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup de poing en pleine face – à nouveau –, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure alors qu'il se débattait pour analyser tout ça. John attendit patiemment.

"Je…" Sherlock commença à protester mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Venait-il de se faire déjouer par John Watson, l'homme qui argumentait régulièrement avec des machines à code confidentiel ? Il fronça les sourcils à cette seule pensée, ce qui réussit seulement à faire grandir le sourire de John. "Comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses mieux que je ne me connait moi-même ?" demanda Sherlock. Ce n'était pas un compliment.

"Je ne sais pas. Je te connais et je peux faire une supposition éclairée d'après ce que je vois jour après jour… c'est quelque chose que tu m'as appris." Le sourire de John était totalement injustifié. Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir.

"Et les gens disent que je suis manipulateur" murmura sombrement le détective. "Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu viens de me forcer à tomber amoureux de toi." John se mit à rire doucement.

"Je t'ai forcé à admettre une chose pour laquelle nous nous mentons tous les deux depuis un sacré bout de temps" dit-il affectueusement.

"J'aurais aimé que tu ne le fasses pas" grogna Sherlock, s'allongeant et entrainant John avec lui. "Quelle utilité ai-je pour n'importe qui si je suis amoureux ?" demanda-t-il, agacé et irrité alors que John s'installait contre sa poitrine en riant doucement. "Cela va être un handicap sérieux dans mon environnement de travail" se plaint le jeune homme, offrant tout de même un tendre baiser sur les cheveux de John. "Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle."

"C'est un peu drôle" répondit John, toujours très amusé.

"Tais-toi, je suis en colère contre toi" dit Sherlock, d'une voix très grave qui ne fit qu'augmenter les ricanements de son compagnon. Il grogna doucement. "Tu es incroyablement chanceux que je ne me sente pas d'attaque pour un deuxième round. Sois sur que tu vas me le payer."

"Est-ce une menace ou une promesse ?" demanda John, souriant toujours comme un idiot.

 


	6. Et une fois où ce ne fut pas le cas

Il y a ce moment de bonheur qui se produit entre le sommeil et la conscience, juste à l'instant où vous vous réveillez mais avant d'ouvrir les yeux, lorsque vous ne pouvez vous rappeler de faits arbitraires tels que la date, la saison, ou même la ville dans laquelle vous vous êtes endormi. Ce moment fut projeté dans une clarté surprenante lorsque John se réveilla soudainement, rempli de la crainte qu'il ne pouvait en effet se rappeler ni la date, ni la saison, ni la ville, ni même son nom. La panique s'empara de lui, et il essaya de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, ok, alors que savait-il ? Il garda ses yeux résolument fermés alors qu'il luttait pour se rappeler les bases.

John. John Watson. Oui. Cela sonnait juste. D'accord respire. Bon… quoi d'autre. Ah oui, Londres en été… Londres sans aucun doute, incontestablement l'été puisqu'il avait chaud et qu'il était collant. Alors où était le reste ? Alors que la vie de John commençait à lui revenir par bribes, il constata une curieuse lacune – la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il prenait un café avec Greg (Le…strade ?) en attendant Sherlock (Ah ! Sherlock, oui il était difficile à oublier) qui faisait quelque chose d'intelligent et résolvait le problème du moment. Mais il avait du mal à se souvenir des détails de l'affaire, et plus rien après ce moment à Scotland Yard. Il y avait un chat mort quelque part dans un recoin de sa tête mais il y avait aussi des pyjamas qui se transformaient en vicieux serpents mangeurs d'homme de deux mètres de long – il confondait ses souvenirs avec ses cauchemars. Il déglutit et ouvrit les yeux, heureux de constater qu'il était sain et sauf dans **sa** propre chambre. Eh bien, ils étaient rentrés à la maison (Maison: 221B Baker Street) en toute sécurité – c'était une bénédiction qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre pour acquise.

Il roula sur le côté pour tenter de stimuler ses muscles à défaut de sa mémoire, et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il se  rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Sherlock était couché sur le dos à ses côtés, encore endormi, étalé sur le lit, une masse de cheveux noirs bouclés faisant un contraste saisissant sur les draps pâles de John, serrés autour des hanches de Sherlock. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu qu'avait-il fait ? D'accord… bon alors, ne pas sauter aux conclusions. John souleva les couvertures pour découvrir qu'il était en fait complètement nu, Sherlock seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Ça n'aidait pas à calmer le martèlement de son cœur. Bon et bien… la chose évidente était arrivée. Ou pas ? Sherlock portait toujours son boxer… était-il le genre d'homme qui le remettait après l'acte ?

Du lubrifiant – oui… ce serait un signe flagrant. John se déplaça vers le haut, faisant attention à ne pas perturber le détective endormi paisiblement (depuis quand Sherlock dormait de toute façon ?!) et ouvrit sa table de chevet à la recherche de la bouteille de lubrifiant personnel qui l'avait aidé dans sa vie de célibataire. Au lieu d'être poussé à la hâte au fond du tiroir comme il l'était d'habitude, l'ensemble du contenu du tiroir était en désordre et échevelé comme si quelqu'un avait cherché dedans à la hâte, et le lubrifiant était couché sur son côté sur le dessus. Merde. John tenta de déterminer s'il en manquait mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vraiment pas en cet instant ce genre de puissance cérébrale. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers Sherlock, sa peau parfaitement blanche brillant dans la lumière du soleil matinale. Pas de traces de morsures… ah, correction, des griffures sur ses biceps. Mince – et John qui essayait toujours de ne laisser aucune trace sur ses amants.

Bon alors… l'alcool semblait être une réponse évidente, mais John n'avait absolument aucun souvenir d'avoir bu quelque chose, et bien qu'il ait la tête confuse et que sa mémoire s'y infiltrait au compte-goutte, il ne semblait pas avoir la gueule de bois. Très étrange. John se contenta de fixer le vide. Pour une raison ou pour une autre il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler les circonstances qui avaient conduit Sherlock Holmes à se retrouver allongé à moitié nu dans son lit, et cette pensée était bien triste parce qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Sherlock, il le savait depuis un long moment mais n'avait jamais rêvé agir en conséquence. Le détective ne donnait pas dans l'amour et la romance, ni le sexe pour autant que John le sache, mais ça avait apparemment été jeté aux oubliettes. John espéra qu'importe ce qui s'était passé, il avait eu la décence et la bonne disposition d'esprit d'expliquer à Sherlock que ce n'était pas seulement du sexe. Il se pencha et effleura l'une des boucles de Sherlock juste au-dessus de ses yeux fermés. Il était magnifique, si calme et tranquille – inhabituel pour lui.

S'il avait été enclin à des élans romantiques, il aurait dit que Sherlock était beau comme ça – et pourquoi pas ? Bon sang, Sherlock était beau comme ça. Peut-être était-ce juste la rareté de sommeil, ou peut-être la lueur post-orgasmique (John ressentait ce vide familier, qu'il sentait très souvent après avoir passé la nuit avec une femme), qu'importe la raison, Sherlock était sublime, son torse s'élevant doucement à chaque respiration. Ce qui soulevait une question – comment John s'accrochait à lui maintenant ? Il devait y avoir eu des termes la nuit dernière, des règles et des accords surement ? Sherlock avait-il convaincu John que c'était une expérience unique, un évènement qui ne se reproduirait jamais ? John aimait à penser qu'il aurait eu la volonté de refuser une telle offre, mais avec le corps de Sherlock exposé aussi effrontément à sa vue, même un homme hétéro aurait eu du mal à dire non à ça…

Ou John avait-il persuadé Sherlock de s'engager dans une relation, dans plus qu'un coup d'un soir ? Si seulement il arrivait se souvenir… à quoi ressemblait Sherlock dans le feu de l'action ? Cette bouche parfaite en forme de cœur ouverte sous la surprise et le choc de nouvelles sensations. Etait-ce une nouvelle sensation ? Sherlock n'avait jamais eu d'amants durant les presque deux ans que John l'avait connu… en avait-il eu un avant que le médecin n'entre dans sa vie ? Les filles n'étaient pas vraiment son domaine, un petit ami peut être ? Un autre homme avait-il déjà posé ses mains sur la peau de Sherlock comme John l'avait fait la nuit passée ? De quelle façon John avait posé ses mains sur lui la nuit dernière ? L'arrière-train de John était fort heureusement sans douleur, et il ne voyait pas Sherlock comme un homme abandonnant le contrôle aussi facilement. Etaient-ils allés jusqu'au bout ? Une fellation mutuelle peut être ? Dieu il espérait que ça avait été mutuel, il se sentirait comme un vrai trou du cul s'il avait jouit et pas Sherlock… était-ce la raison pour laquelle il portait toujours son boxer ? Non… non, qu'importe ce qui s'était passé, John était un amant attentionné, il aurait fait en sorte que Sherlock ait un orgasme d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et ces pensées commençaient à avoir un effet sur son corps lent et léthargique, toutes ces possibilités l'excitait. John n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été avec cet homme (ou n'importe quel autre homme en fait, Sherlock était l'exception à la règle) – la pensée de muscles développés (qu'étonnement Sherlock possédait; pour un gars maigre qui n'avait que la peau sur les os, ils définissaient bien son corps sec) sous ses mains à la place de courbes douces était étrangement émoustillante. Qu'avait-il ressenti à toucher, taquiner, gouter chaque centimètre de cet homme ? Il essaya de conjurer des souvenirs, mais se retrouva seulement relégué dans les recoins de son esprit – tombant sur les rêves érotiques qu'il était tellement enclin à avoir à propos du dégingandé sociopathe auto-proclamé.

Sociopathe. Exactement. Ne donne pas dans les liens affectifs. Il semblait de moins en moins probable que John ait convaincu Sherlock d'avoir quelque chose de plus qu'un rapide coup d'un soir. John avait pensé, durant ces dernières semaines, que les choses avaient progressé entre eux… il n'avait jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'espoir sur le fait que Sherlock ferait volte-face et voudrait tout à coup être son petit ami ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il y avait eu définitivement plus de petits touchers électriques et de regards en coin et l'… ardeur générale entre eux semblait avoir augmenté. Et bien c'était bel et bien foutu maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? John soupira, ses doigts effleurant brièvement les pommettes anguleuses de Sherlock – ravissant, vraiment. Sa peau était douce et chaude, tout à fait contraire à l'aura froide qui émanait de lui.

John supposait qu'il se devait de réveiller Sherlock et de tout simplement lui demander, il ne le voulait pas, mais il le devait probablement. Il était en train de se pencher pour secouer Sherlock par l'épaule lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Il y avait une autre façon de réveiller sa belle au bois dormant… non. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… le pouvait-il ? Ils avaient déjà eu des relations sexuelles… surement les règles de la nuit dernière pouvaient se prolonger de quelques heures dans la matinée pas vrai ? De plus, John était doué dans ce domaine… enfin… il était doué avec sa bouche quand il était question des femmes, et que Dieu lui en soit témoin, il avait une assez longue liste de petites amies pour avoir été coaché sur le sujet. John essaya de renverser la situation pour la rationnaliser… s'il avait couché avec une fille folle amoureuse de lui et qu'elle décidait de le réveiller de la euh… façon agréable… oui, ça semblait bien. Qui sait, peut-être que s'il était un assez bon coup Sherlock aurait assez pitié de lui pour le garder à ses côtés et si non et bien… cela amortirait certainement le choc s'ils devaient se séparer quand même.

John tira les couvertures un peu plus loin, exposant Sherlock dans son intégralité. Comme une pensée de dernière minute, John attrapa le lubrifiant et l'installa à côté de la hanche de Sherlock, juste au cas où il s'avérait terrible avec sa bouche et qu'il finirait par recourir à la solution de prendre les choses en main. La position de Sherlock rendait les choses trop faciles, allongé sur le dos avec les jambes légèrement écartées… parfait. John prit une profonde inspiration avant de glisser ses pouces sous l'ourlet du boxer (satin ?... soie peut-être ?) noir et le glissa vers le bas sur les cuisses de Sherlock, avant de décider qu'il allait se trouver sur son chemin et de l'enlever complètement. Sherlock avait le sommeil rare, mais lorsqu'il y succombait il avait apparemment un sommeil profond puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

John prit un moment pour inspecter Sherlock, aussi nu qu'il pouvait l'être, étendu face à lui. Son torse était presque entièrement dépourvu de poils, d'occasionnelles boucles curieusement rousses disséminées çà et là. Ses aisselles étaient finement décorées de sombres poils raides, ceux de ses jambes étaient clairsemés et doux (John passa un doigt dessus pour vérifier), au-dessus de son pénis flasque trônait une toison épaisse de boucles brunes s'aventurant juste assez haut pour dépasser du boxer de Sherlock avant que John ne le lui enlève. Le pouls de John s'accéléra en considérant le danger de la situation. Bon alors… ça ne pouvait pas être tellement difficile, pas vrai ? John s'installa entre les jambes de Sherlock, plaça ses mains sur le lit de chaque de la taille du jeune homme et commença un délicat parcours de baisers sur le ventre tendu devant lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques doux baisers bouche entrouverte pour qu'il sente le sexe endormi de Sherlock frémir d'intérêt, juste sous son menton.

Il jeta un regard plus haut, Sherlock était toujours profondément endormi – génial, ça n'allait pas le faire si Sherlock se réveillait avant d'être complètement excité, ce pourrait être gênant. Au train où allaient les choses, il ne faudrait pas longtemps cependant. John réussit à émoustiller Sherlock en traçant du bout de sa langue le relief de l'os de sa hanche, sa peau semblait propre et fraiche au goût, plus chaude qu'au niveau de son abdomen. Le torse du détective était long et au moment où les baisers de John, qui ressemblaient plus à des pirouettes de sa langue, taquinèrent le haut de son os pubien, les bras de du détective étaient tendus. Le docteur les déplaça légèrement le long des flancs du brun, les creux du bassin de Sherlock étaient en adéquation parfaite avec les pouces de John et il leur fit décrire de légers cercles – baissant la tête vers sa cible.

Presque entièrement en érection, Sherlock était plus impressionnant que ce qu'il laissait penser au premier abord – peut être John aurait-il dû être intimidé par sa taille (environ 7 pouces ½* en érection apparemment, définitivement au-dessus de la moyenne nationale) mais la palpitation insistante de l'excitation engourdissait tous les doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il balaya prudemment sa langue sur la pointe, rencontrant un goût salé inconnu mais pas tout à fait désagréable. Ce fut juste au moment où John prit le manche de Sherlock en main, faisant rouler son prépuce d'avant en arrière sur la tête, que les yeux du détective s'ouvrirent.

"John ! Qu'est-ce que…" commença-t-il, dans le flou à cause du sommeil et de la confusion mais avec un ton alerte et légèrement paniqué. C'est maintenant ou jamais pensa John, et il prit en bouche le membre de Sherlock aussi loin qu'il le pouvait – ce qui n'était pas aussi loin qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

"Oh…" dit Sherlock dans un souffle – tout sauf un signe de protestation. John remonta lentement, ses lèvres scellées contredisant sa langue tourbillonnant en de lents cercles.

La main de Sherlock descendit et pour un fol instant John ne sut dire si Sherlock avait l'intention de le tirer en arrière par les cheveux ou le forcer à aller plus profond (et pourquoi, oh pourquoi cette pensée le ragaillardissait autant ?). Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, sa main gauche s'accrochant à l'épaule droite de John dans un silence encourageant, ses doigts l'enserrant fermement. Après ça, il fut facile de montrer exactement à Sherlock de quelle façon John aimait que ce soit fait, mais il n'était pas question des gouts de John – il voulait découvrir ce que Sherlock voulait, comment lui faire plaisir au mieux, alors sa technique commença à varier entre de lentes taquineries bouche ouverte sur la verge de Sherlock et de courtes succions sur le bout.

Les bruits que Sherlock faisait étaient fascinants et délicieusement inattendus. Dans les rêves de John Sherlock avait toujours été un amant calme, fort et silencieux, mais il avait eu extrêmement tort. Sherlock alternait entre des halètements et des soupirs presque féminins, à des gémissements et des grognements ouvertement masculins qui faisaient vibrer tout son corps de plaisir. Chaque son envoyait des impulsions directement à l'aine de John, encourageant son effort – certainement pas une tâche, une tâche impliquait que ce n'était pas agréable et là c'était le paradis. C'était bien sûr différent de faire plaisir à une femme, mais pas différent dans le mauvais sens, le poids du sexe de Sherlock contre sa langue le faisait délirer, la chaleur lui donnait le vertige et oh mon dieu Sherlock était tellement réactif avec ses frémissements, ses frétillements et ses gémissements.

Le seul inconvénient de la fellation selon John était que, après un certain temps, sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire légèrement mal. Il se retira avec un bruit humide légèrement obscène et fit parcourir ses lèvres entrouvertes et un peu gonflées le long de la face inférieure, sa langue surgissant occasionnellement pour lécher une veine qu'il suivait. Il tendit une main pour prendre à coupe les testicules de Sherlock, et les masser légèrement provoqua une réaction bizarre chez l'homme confus sous lui qui essayait de libérer sa cuisse droite de sous le coude de John. Le docteur bougea quelque peu et dès que la jambe de Sherlock fut libre le détective écarta les jambes sans vergogne et presque instinctivement, donnant un meilleur accès à John.

Eh bien… si ce n'était pas une invitation John ne savait pas ce que c'était – ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur le bout de la verge de Sherlock, reliées par un fin filet de salive, et il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si Sherlock était en train d'essayer de l'encourager ou si le mouvement avait été accidentel. John ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'il vit; la main libre de Sherlock tenait les draps dans un poing serré, son corps tout entier rayonnait d'une très légère nuance de rose, la tête repoussée sur les oreillers avec les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte en un 'oh' silencieux. John fit rouler son pouce sur la fente, qui glissa facilement avec la salive et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il regarda le visage de Sherlock qui continuait de se contorsionner, il pouvait littéralement voir chaque souffle qui se bloquait dans sa gorge. Le détective était exceptionnel, l'incarnation physique du sexe. John déglutit, oui, il allait certainement prendre cela comme une invitation.

Abaissant ses lèvres une fois de plus sans jamais retirer sa bouche de la verge de Sherlock, il réussit à retirer le bouchon de la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait idéalement placée, il savait qu'il était bien trop généreux avec la dose mais à cet instant il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait se rappeler de sa propre date de naissance (un jour en Mars pensa-t-il oisivement, peut être Avril). Les doigts beaucoup trop lubrifiés, il plaça la paume de sa main contre les testicules de Sherlock, les frottant doucement et laissant l'excès de lubrifiant tomber au goutte à goutte de ses doigts le long des jambes écartées de Sherlock. Ce n'est que lorsque Sherlock frissonna que l'idée frappa John qu'il aurait probablement dû réchauffer le lubrifiant en premier lieu – il s'en souviendrait pour la prochaine fois… s'il y avait une prochaine fois.

Il fit sortir le bout de sa langue et la fit courir en un cercle autour de la couronne soyeuse, teintée d'un rouge brillant de désir, et la main de Sherlock bougea à cet instant. Elle avait été jusque-là posée sur l'épaule de John, serrant si souvent et parfois griffant, à présent elle reposait dans les cheveux du docteur – à nouveau John se demanda si c'était le moment où Sherlock agirait comme Sherlock et manipulerait John pour l'avoir là où il le voulait d'une remarque acerbe, et là encore il fut agréablement surpris, le toucher n'était ni puissant ni critique en aucune façon, les doigts de Sherlock caressaient les cheveux sur le côté de la tête de John doucement et gentiment.

Même si ce ne fut que pour un moment, John réalisa que c'était ce qu'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on était aimé par Sherlock – l'homme était fort, impétueux, impoli, violent et un peu timbré mais il était capable d'une telle intimité sans prétention, son pouce effleurant doucement le lobe d'oreille de John. Sherlock ne traitait pas les gens de cette façon, alors John était quelqu'un de spécial, même si le détective ne ressentait pas la même chose – il estimait toujours certainement John en tant qu'ami et espérons-le en tant que personne. John récompensa ce petit élan d'affection en abaissant sa bouche sur l'érection du détective, recommençant à sucer au lieu au lieu de lécher et taquiner, ignorant la douleur dans sa mâchoire. Il l'associa en brossant du plat de son index son anus, provoquant une secousse involontaire des hanches de Sherlock vers le haut – si John faillit s'étrangler à la soudaineté de tout cela, il le cacha très bien.

Sherlock essaya de balbutier ce qui était peut-être des excuses pour son mouvement brusque, mais seul un cri fut exprimé. Inspiré, John se força à descendre un ou deux pouces plus bas, la couronne cognant contre le fond de sa gorge. Il identifia le summum du cri et choisit ce moment précis pour appuyer le bout de son index à l'intérieur de Sherlock qui, pendant un moment, se tendit terriblement sous l'intrusion, son corps entier se raidissant sous la panique, avant d'abaisser ses hanches vers le lit et de se détendre un peu. Après un petit moment, la confusion de Sherlock devint évidente, il ne savait pas s'il devait lever les hanches vers la chaleur accueillante de la bouche de son compagnon ou les abaisser pour s'empaler davantage sur le doigt explorateur de John, faisant lentement son chemin en lui. John prit la décision pour lui, léchant une large bande de la verge avant de se retirer – être multitâche était trop difficile.

Il plaça quelques baisers sur le ventre de Sherlock et décala toute sa concentration vers sa main, faisant glisser son doigt vers l'extérieur en essayant d'ignorer le fait que les muscles internes de Sherlock se resserraient et essayaient de le garder à l'intérieur (parce que cela lui faisait penser aux autres choses que ces muscles en particulier pourraient avaler), avant de le presser à nouveau à l'intérieur, tordant et repliant son doigt qui n'était pas assez long pour atteindre son but. Une seule chose à faire alors. Il ajouta (avec précaution) son majeur, et Sherlock tressaillit légèrement à l'étirement mais il y avait assez de lubrifiant pour que la sensation ne soit pas trop désagréable, avant qu'il ne cède, miaulant bizarrement alors que John bougeait ses doigts en ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui. Effectivement le majeur de John était juste assez long pour effleurer la prostate de Sherlock à chacune de ses poussées – ce qui résulta en un Sherlock très surpris, jappant et faisant décoller en flèche ses hanches du matelas dans un tressautement surpris qui traversa son corps entier.

"Oh mon Dieu" gémit Sherlock, les premiers vrais mots qu'il réussit à articuler depuis le commencement de cette affaire – et il recommença "oh mon Dieu". John se sourit à lui-même, silencieusement heureux de pouvoir tirer ses mots de Sherlock (qui était ce que John décrivait comme un 'fervent athée') avec seulement deux doigts habilement placés. Il continua à taquiner, faisant l'amour à Sherlock avec ses doigts qui, sous cet angle, étaient seulement capables de tourmenter, ne fournissant pas assez de pression sur le point le plus sensible de Sherlock. Combiné avec le fait que John n'entretenait plus le détective oralement (le baiser occasionnel sur l'estomac de Sherlock ne comptait pas), l'excitation de Sherlock augmentait mais n'avait aucun exutoire véritable. John inséra un troisième doigt au tableau, analysant les halètements de Sherlock – s'assurant que c'était des bruits de plaisir et non de douleur.

L'intimité de Sherlock était torride et la chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque torsion des trois doigts de John.

"John" souffla faiblement Sherlock, s'adressant directement à lui. John s'arracha à la vision de lui-même enfreignant l'arrière-train du détective,  et leva les yeux vers lui – les yeux désormais ouverts, larges et pâles, il avait un air plutôt sauvage et même s'il n'avait fait que prononcer le nom de John, ce dernier comprit la gravité derrière le mot, que Sherlock posait 10 millions de questions avec ce regard brulant et John ne voulait dire non à aucune d'entre elles.

Il regarda autour de lui – des préservatifs ? Il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'ils en avaient utilisé un la nuit dernière, ce qui n'était que peu étrange puisque John travaillait sur la théorie selon laquelle ils avaient pris une douche après leur rapport sexuel la nuit précédente, Sherlock avait un goût trop propre pour s'être endormi juste après. John essaya de se rappeler son dernier test sur les MST… il ne put cerner la date exacte mais il savait avec  certitude qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports non protégés depuis (il avait à peine eu des relations sexuelles depuis lors – pathétique). Ce qui laissait Sherlock. Sherlock avait fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière une fois de plus, se délectant du frétillement délicieusement lent des doigts de John, calme alors qu'il pensait.

Sherlock ne semblait pas du genre à aller coucher avec la moitié de Londres sans préservatif, mais John n'avait strictement aucune idée du passé sexuel de son colocataire, jusqu'à hier encore il aurait été prêt à jurer que le détective n'en avait pas, et puis il y avait la consommation de drogue – John était au courant de ça. Bon sang il le voulait, il le voulait vraiment mais il serait irresponsable et dangereux de…

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, John, je suis sain – si tu as l'intention de le faire, fais-le !" dit Sherlock d'un ton sec. Ah, voilà le bâtard romantique que John connaissait et aimait, mais tout le venin derrière ses mots fut sapé alors qu'il gémissait une fois de plus à la sensation de John glissant ses doigts hors de lui avant de récupérer à nouveau la bouteille. John s'assit sur ses talons alors qu'il lubrifiait sa propre érection ignorée, conscient des yeux de Sherlock réduisant leur analyse à cette partie spécifique de son anatomie, qui trembla dans sa prise alors que John essayait de ne pas frissonner sous le regard affamé. John n'avait pas à se sentir honteux dans le domaine de la taille, certes pas tout à fait aussi long que Sherlock mais d'une taille décente tout de même. De plus ce n'était pas vraiment la taille qui comptait, plutôt la façon dont on l'utilisait – et il n'avait eu aucune plainte à ce niveau sur trois continents. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il réalisa que Sherlock le regardait se masturber, et son emprise se resserra instinctivement.

Il s'avança, notant mentalement de tuer Sherlock s'il mentait à propos du fait d'être sain, et se positionna au-dessus du détective, ses mains pales agrippant ses épaules alors qu'il s'alignait. John avait l'intention d'y aller lentement, d'être prudent et doux – il ne savait pas s'il avait fait cette partie spécifique avec Sherlock la nuit dernière. Les actions du détective indiquaient qu'ils l'avaient fait; alors que John commençait à entrer timidement la tête émoussée de son propre sexe dans l'ouverture de Sherlock (oh, n'était-ce pas tout simplement divin), le détective croisa ses chevilles à l'arrière des cuisses de John et poussa vers l'avant, prenant l'intégralité de John en un mouvement fluide. Le sifflement de Sherlock fut étouffé par le halètement de John – bien alors, rien de toute cette 'douceur' absurde ne serait tolérée apparemment. John leva les hanches, se retirant presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer une fois de plus – et putain c'était génial.

John était un homme raisonnable, il n'avait pas de rapports non protégés très souvent, il ne pouvait se rappeler que de trois fois dans sa vie où il avait pris le risque – les trois fois il avait été un peu ivre et incroyablement excité (miraculeusement il n'avait jamais rien attrapé ni mit une fille enceinte). Il avait été jeune et stupide alors, mais la sensation d'être à l'intérieur de quelqu'un était infiniment mieux sans la fine barrière de latex entre lui et son amant, et être à l'intérieur de Sherlock était totalement différent d'être dans une femme – plus serré, plus chaud, d'une certaine manière plus intense. John ne savait pas si c'était le fait que Sherlock était un homme et que l'anatomie était très différente qui rendait cette sensation étonnamment époustouflante ou alors le fait que Sherlock ne le quittait pas des yeux – ses pupilles élargies avaient presque éclipsé ses pâles iris d'argent, il avait toujours l’air sauvage, indompté, confus, à la fois fascinant et fasciné. John ne laissa pas leurs yeux rompre le contact, sentant l'électricité dans cette connexion et s'y complaisant alors qu'il commençait un va-et-vient avec ses hanches, entrant et sortant de Sherlock qui, après avoir initié en grande partie la première poussée, était depuis ce moment largement soumis, ses chevilles toujours accrochées autour des cuisses de John, l'encourageant.

John suspectait qu'il était submergé rien qu'en étant allongé là en laissant John le prendre, puisque ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, sa bouche entrouverte une fois de plus – complètement dépourvue de mots acerbes ou de commentaires acérés, mais crachant des demi-mots et des supplications désespérées qui ne s'étaient jamais tout à fait formées entre son cerveau et sa langue.

'Mon Dieu' vint à quelques reprises, plusieurs monosyllabiques 'Oh' et 'Ah' (avec des volumes et hauteurs variables, plus forts et plus élevés lorsque John cognait contre sa prostate nota-t-il avec frénésie), ainsi qu'un plutôt amusant 'Ne t'arrêtes pas' – comme si John allait s'arrêter en plein coït et partir. John ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu s'arrêter même s'il avait voulu – et il ne le voulait pas, il voulait être enfoncé jusqu'aux testicules dans Sherlock pour toujours, ses muscles serrant, agrippant John très fort, l'attirant en lui à plusieurs reprises, sans relâche.

La bouche de Sherlock allait leur causer des ennuis sous peu s'il n'était pas plus silencieux – la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient était de voir Mme Hudson venir frapper pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était en train de se faire assassiner. Dans une tentative pour le faire taire John s'allongea encore plus à plat sur Sherlock de façon à ce qu'ils soient torse contre torse, le sexe de Sherlock coincé entre leurs abdomens. Cette position changeait l'angle d'entrée de John dans Sherlock, garantissant presque que les coups du docteur effleureraient le paquet de nerfs présents très profondément dans le détective. La friction supplémentaire sembla faire l'affaire pour Sherlock, mais avant qu'il puisse gémir son approbation, John l'embrassa. Le baiser sembla effrayer le jeune homme, bien plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent et il se figea, le souffle coupé alors que John ne fléchissait pas, continuant à le culbuter sérieusement, frottant toujours l'érection de Sherlock avec son corps. Ou peut-être, peut être Sherlock s'était figé pour une toute autre raison – oh.

Il vit l'orgasme de Sherlock avant de le sentir. Le détective arracha ses lèvres de celles de John pour rejeter sa tête sur l'oreiller, son dos s'arqua et les décolla tous les deux du lit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de John et le cri étouffé qu'il poussa était presque inhumain. Puis il commença à se resserrer, ses parois serrant John dans un étau, sa verge frémissante crachant de chauds rubans blancs sur leurs estomacs et sur sa poitrine, son corps tout entier tremblant sous le docteur qui, lui, avait oublié comment respirer alors que l'orgasme de Sherlock les ébranlait tous les deux – il se força à continuer, trouvant la force dans les vagues de plaisir qui les assaillaient. Il réussit à donner quelques coups supplémentaires avant qu'il ne soit lui aussi submergé par la chaleur et vienne si fort qu'il vit des étoiles, chevauchant une dernière fois pendant un des contrecoups de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux tremblants de la tête aux pieds, se reposant à bout de souffle sur le matelas.

John ne perdit pas de temps à récupérer, toujours à l'intérieur de Sherlock il commença à placer des baisers sur la mâchoire de celui-ci, les faisant courir jusqu'à son nez et sa gorge. Sherlock parla le premier, ayant l'air complètement choqué.

"Bon sang qu'est-ce que c'était… que ça ?" dit-il dans un souffle.

"Des excuses" murmura John dans le creux de l'épaule du détective.

"Ok, d'accord." Il ne semblait pas tout à fait là, un air vague et onirique sur le visage. "Et tu t'excuses à propos de quoi ?" demanda-t-il, encore haletant. John soupira, il allait devoir être honnête pour le coup – même s'il détestait l'admettre. Il releva la tête pour regarder Sherlock dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait.

"Je suis désolé… je ne m'en souviens pas" souffla-t-il, levant une main pour brosser une boucle imbibée de sueur sur le front de son compagnon. "Je souhaiterais pouvoir et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas, mais je ne me souviens pas de notre première fois. Je ne sais pas quelles règles nous avons mis en place ou quoi que ce soit, j'espère juste que c'était à moitié aussi incroyable que ce que nous venons de faire." Sherlock avait pâli légèrement, la rougeur post-coïtale se fondant rapidement sur ses pommettes saillantes. "Et si ça ne suffit pas comme excuses, si tu peux attendre encore 45 minutes je serai heureux de te présenter des excuses à nouveau" murmura-t-il.

"Oh…" Le 'oh' de Sherlock n'était pas celui d'un homme anticipant un autre rapport sexuel, non, c'était un 'oh' rempli d'effroi et John se sentit immédiatement inquiet. "John… je pense que nous ne nous sommes pas compris" continua-t-il, détournant les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde.

"Hm ?" Le détective le regarda à nouveau.

"Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble la nuit dernière… ni fait quoi que ce soit de nature sexuelle" dit-il doucement.

"Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que nous…" John se figea, sentant son sang se glacer… en fait, quelles preuves avait-il ? "Mais… mais j'étais nu… les griffures sur tes épaules…" balbutia-t-il maladroitement. Le visage de Sherlock s'était complètement transformé, passant de béatitude post-coïtale à incroyablement sérieux en l'espace de quelques secondes.

"Je peux t'expliquer…" commença-t-il alors que John commençait à s'éloigner, le visage furieusement rouge, mais il resserra son emprise sur les épaules du docteur pour le maintenir en place.

"Laiiiissemoiii" marmonna John embarrassé.

"Si je te lâche, me laisseras-tu m'expliquer ?" demanda sévèrement Sherlock, ne radoucissant pas son emprise maladroite.

"Oui juste…" John se libéra de l'emprise de Sherlock, qui s'était un peu relâchée au mot 'oui', et roula sur le côté, s'extirpant de l'anus glissant de Sherlock avec un frisson de plaisir malvenu. Il se coucha sur le dos à côté de Sherlock, qui se redressait pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?" demanda John, essayant de ne pas paniquer avant de connaitre tous les faits. Il regardait fixement le plafond, incapable de se résoudre à regarder Sherlock, dont l'apparence débauchée n'aidait en rien à faire passer l'étrangeté du moment.

"Tu as été drogué… tu ne te souviens de rien ?" demanda prudemment le jeune homme, John nia de la tête. "Holly Walker… le vétérinaire qui testait des médicaments illégaux destinés à l'usage humain sur ses clients animaux, dans le cadre d'un procès sur la drogue…" John y réfléchit intensément, quelque chose lui parlait mais c'était lointain et incertain. "Nous étions à la morgue chez le vétérinaire, examinant le corps d'un chat…" Oh oui, le chat mort. "Quand elle est entrée et nous a surpris… elle t'a poignardé dans le bras avec une seringue pleine d'une drogue non homologuée…" John commença immédiatement à vérifier ses bras à la recherche d'une marque de piqure, et Sherlock la lui fit remarquer, une minuscule marque rouge de la taille d'une tâche de rousseur sur le bras gauche de John, pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée…  La peau de John brûla là où le bout du doigt de Sherlock l'avait touché, brièvement cependant.

"Elle m'a griffé dans la lutte…" Sherlock indiqua les égratignures rouges superficielles sur ses avant-bras, que John avait pris pour des marques faites dans le feu de l'action. "Elle a été arrêtée… Apparemment Lestrade ne me fais pas confiance pour aller seul sur le terrain alors il nous a fait suivre, ils étaient sur place cinq minutes après nous." Sherlock parlait assez timidement. "Tu as été emmené à l'hôpital… tu semblais aller bien dans l'ensemble, juste un peu étourdi, tu voulais seulement rentrer à la maison et avoir une 'putain de tasse de thé bien méritée'…" cita Sherlock.

"Mme Walker a expliqué les plus petits détails – les effets secondaires de la drogue, confusion, perte de mémoire, lenteur, délire… l'hôpital m'a fait signer une décharge qui me faisait promettre de te ramener chez nous et de garder l'œil sur toi vu que c'est une drogue non homologuée et non testée. Tu as dit à tout le monde que tu allais bien et que _'le ruban rouge était une putain de nuisance'_ alors je l'ai signée… nous sommes rentrés…" Sherlock fronçait les sourcils, essayant d'attirer l'attention de John, mais le médecin évitait résolument le contact visuel, regardant toujours le plafond comme s'il essayait d'y faire un trou en le brulant.

"Et ensuite quoi ? Tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'enlever nos vêtements et de nous mettre au lit ?"

"Non…" dit sèchement Sherlock. "J'avais l'intention de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de ton lit pendant que tu dormirais mais le délire a frappé… tu as perdu tout semblant de lucidité pendant que j'étais sous la douche – tu voyais des poils de chat partout. Je t'ai laissé approximativement six minutes et quand je suis revenu tu interrogeais le miroir… " Il n'avait pas l'air impressionné – pas du tout. John supposait que la vue de leur colocataire discutant avec des objets inanimés aurait été comique pour n'importe qui. Pas pour Sherlock Holmes apparemment.

"J'ai passé une demi-heure à essayer de te calmer pendant que tu saccageais ta chambre… tu as vidé la moitié de tes tiroirs – quand j'ai enfin réussit à te faire asseoir, tu continuais de vouloir te lever et partir parce que ton – et je cite _'colocataire fou pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre'_ …" John grimaça légèrement à ça. "Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'appeler toi-même James et insistait sur le fait que Mycroft avait mis ta canne sur écoute avec un gadget électronique…"

"Ce dernier point pourrait être vrai…" dit John du bout des lèvres.

"Il ne l'est pas, il ne met sur écoute que mes biens, il s'en fout de ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas avec moi" lui dit dédaigneusement Sherlock. "Je t'ai convaincu de te mettre au lit, ait réussi à te faire mettre ton pyjama mais tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il essayait de te manger… tu hurlais à propos de serpents et tu l'enlevais – après la troisième fois j'ai arrêté d'essayer – tu étais de toute évidence dans une grande détresse." Ah… le serpent mangeur d'homme de 2m de long…. Ouais.

"Et pourquoi tu étais dans mon lit ?" demanda un John exaspéré, essayant de passer au crible ses hallucinations dans sa tête.

"Vers trois heures du matin tu as commencé à avoir une conversation à voix basse avec la lampe, lui disant que tu avais peur et que l'homme dans le coin – ce devait être moi – t'observais. Ce que tu disais n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais tu semblais penser que la lampe c'était moi… tu n'arrêtais pas de lui demander – de me demander de venir au lit avec toi parce que l'homme dans le coin était terrifiant… J'ai donc allumé la lumière et tu as… fondu en larmes" dit Sherlock d'un ton dégouté, désapprouvant bien sûr. "Les larmes ne sont pas mon point fort."

"Je sais…"

"C'était évidemment dû à la drogue encore présente dans ton système. Tu m'as supplié… enfin, tu as supplié la lampe, de s'allonger avec toi – alors je l'ai fait. C'est l'été, il fait trop chaud pour des vêtements et tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir pour aller chercher mon pyjama alors j'ai grimpé dans le lit avec seulement mon boxer, et tu t'es tout de suite endormi de ton côté du lit…"

"Et ensuite ?" demanda John, un peu désespérément.

"Il n'y a pas d'ensuite… je dois m'être endormi vers cinq heures du matin et quand je me suis réveillé tu étais… en train de faire ce truc avec ta bouche." Sherlock fit un geste vague en direction de son abdomen.

"Une fellation Sherlock, on appelle ça une fellation… pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu pas arrêté ?" Il poussa un profond soupir.

"Oh oui, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir compris que tu avais des relations sexuelles avec moi uniquement parce que tu pensais avoir déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec moi" dit Sherlock sarcastiquement. "C'était évidemment la conclusion _logique_." Il leva même les yeux au ciel, faisant John se sentir encore plus bêtequ'il ne se sentait déjà.

"Je viens juste de coucher avec mon meilleur ami – sans aucune raison." Il gémit, plaçant une main sur son visage – il était un putain d'idiot.

"Eh bien ce n'est pas entièrement vrai" contra Sherlock. "Tu es de toute évidence attiré par moi – c'est généralement une raison assez acceptable pour avoir des rapports sexuels."

"Tu ne m'aides pas" marmonna sombrement le docteur.

Il y eut un long silence gêné, John massant son front et se maudissant pour avoir commis l'erreur cruciale contre laquelle Sherlock l'avait toujours mis en garde: ne jamais théoriser sans avoir tous les faits. Toutes les preuves menaient à la conclusion d'une relation sexuelle – les preuves avaient tort. Stupide.

"Alors…" dit finalement Sherlock, se rallongeant et copiant la pose de John, regardant le plafond. "C'était du sexe…" Il parlait avec le ton de quelqu'un discutant de la météo.

"Sans déconner, Sherlock" grogna John, se demandant comment il était censé présenter des excuses pour ses précédentes excuses complètement hors de propos.

"C'était… intéressant" reconnu-t-il. "Très sale" ajouta-t-il avec dégoût, lorgnant les salissuressur son estomac. John se retourna et saisit les mouchoirs sur sa table de chevet, balançant une liasse d'entre eux à Sherlock qui commença à se nettoyer.

"Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé…" commença-t-il mais Sherlock leva une main pleine de mouchoirs.

"Ne le sois pas" dit-il, les jetant sur la table de chevet de son côté du lit alors que John se nettoyait à son tour. "C'était agréable pour les deux parties." Ce fut au tour de John de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, faites confiance à Sherlock pour être aussi… Sherlock.

"Je me sens comme un con" grogna-t-il, roulant en boule les mouchoirs et visant sa corbeille à papier. Il la rata de peu.

"Pour un homme qui vient d'avoir un orgasme assez spectaculaire, tu as l'air plutôt désolé pour toi…" observa Sherlock, tournant la tête sur le côté pour profiter de la vue de John, qui se hâta de tirer les couvertures sur lui-même dans une dernière tentative de pudeur. Un peu tard pour cela. "Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?" l'interrogea Sherlock, déconcerté par lesoudain repli sur soi.

"Voulais ? Non Sherlock, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…" Il soupira profondément, parce que le semi coup d'œil qu'il lança aux traits du visage de Sherlock lui révélait que le détective était confus. Eh bien, il supposait qu'être réveillé par une fellation de son colocataire prétendument hétérosexuel était suffisant pour rendre confus n'importe qui. "Je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir ou d'un… coup d'un matin ou qu'importe ce que c'était. Je te voulais toi… tout de toi, les baisers, bon sang – les câlins si ça te convenait, tu vois une réelle relation d'adulte." Les sourcils de Sherlock se fronçaient au fur et à mesure que John parlait, mais il regardait toujours catégoriquement le plafond comme si celui-ci lui avait personnellement fait du tort.

"Est-ce qu'un orgasme nuit toujours à ton intelligence ?" John était assez certain du fait que Sherlock venait de le traiter d'idiot – il n'allait pas dire le contraire cette fois-ci, il était un imbécile fini. Il avait royalement foiré ce coup-ci, et apparemment Sherlock allait lui faire payer son erreur par des insultes et de l'indifférence. "C'est ce que je propose John." Le docteur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois – il était toujours léthargique à cause de la drogue encore présente dans son système et Sherlock avait partiellement raison au sujet de l'orgasme affectant ses sens.

"Quoi… tu… une relation ?" demanda-t-il un peu incrédule.

"Nous nous sommes cherchés pendant des semaines, des mois même. Il était grand temps que l'un de nous fasse quelque chose à ce sujet." Il haussa  les épaules, et John roula sur le côté, regardant Sherlock pour la première fois depuis leur orgasme. Il essaya de détecter une étincelle d'humour dans les yeux de Sherlock mais il n'y avait rien, ses traits étaient calmes et sérieux.

"Attends… tu as dit plus tôt qu'il était évident que je suis attiré par toi… tu _savais_ " l'accusa-t-il, la réalisation que Sherlock n'avait pas été insensible à lui le frappant comme un coup de massue.

"Tout comme toi, je t'ai vu surveiller les touchers les plus infimes, cataloguer les trop longs regards" dit simplement Sherlock.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien _dit_ ?" gémit John. Sherlock avait l'air perplexe.

"Je pensais que nous savions tous les deux où nous nous situions sur ce sujet ? Ah… apparemment je me suis trompé." Il nota l'expression exaspérée de John pendant qu'il parlait. "J'ai choisi de ne pas agir parce que je croyais que peu importe les liens romantiques qui se développaient – nous étions sexuellement incompatible" expliqua-t-il simplement.

"Attends alors… tu étais attiré par moi, tu savais que j'étais attiré par toi, mais tu n'as rien fait à ce sujet parce que tu pensais que je ne serais pas intéressé par du sexe gay ?" Il y avait un ton évident de plainte dans sa voix.

"Bien au contraire" dit-il en secouant la tête. "Que tu me désirais d'une manière sexuelle était une chose assurée, ton rituel de douche matinale exigeait treize minutes supplémentaires, tes habitudes masturbatoires indiquaient que tu étais très attiré par moi sexuellement."

John supposait qu'il aurait dû se sentir embarrassé que Sherlock ait connaissance de ces branlettes matinales dont il était le sujet de fantasme, mais il n'était pas du tout gêné ou surpris par cela. C'était Sherlock Holmes. "Non, ta sexualité n'a jamais été un problème. Le fait est que jusqu'à ce matin je n'avais pas eu d'érection volontaire depuis mes dix-neuf ans." John pensa qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un moment pour traiter cette information mais Sherlock continua.

"Oh, nous allons faire toute la partie 'récit fastidieux sur mon passé' n'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'aise." Sherlock ouvrit un bras, indiquant à John de s'y loger – le docteur était complètement et totalement embrouillé, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, dans un souffle Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il était attiré par lui et s'était rétracté la seconde d'après. "Je crois savoir que les câlins post-coïtaux sont plus ou moins obligatoires après que quelqu'un vous ait permis de le pénétrer analement" dit Sherlock, sur un ton tellement plein de bon sens que John, en dépit de ses réserves, estima qu'il n'avait pas le choix et s'allongea aux côtés de Sherlock, son visage dans le creux du cou du détective.

"D'accord… explique" dit John, inhalant doucement alors que le bras étendu de Sherlock s'enroulait autour de lui, sa main se posant sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Sherlock sentait désormais la sueur et le sexe – c'était enivrant, quelques boucles lâches chatouillaient le front de John et il dut admettre que c'était plutôt agréable de se reposer comme ça dans les bras de Sherlock – même s'il ne savait pas où tout ça le menait.

"J'ai… correction – n'avais pas de désir sexuel… quand j'étais au lycée et les autres garçons étaient emplis d'un cocktail d'hormones en ébullition, copulant ou tentant de copuler avec des adolescentes n'ayant pas grand-chose dans la tête derrière l'abri à vélos: je n'y voyais aucun intérêt. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je devais m'occuper de mes études. Le sexe et la sexualité étaient triviaux – l'érection occasionnelle était traitée de la même manière que tous les autres inconvénients, aussi rapidement et efficacement que possible."

"Tu n'es pas un robot Sherlock…" dit doucement John. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

"Si tu as l'intention de devenir sentimental et d'avoir pitié de moi pour ma sexualité, je n'hésiterai pas à me dégager de cette étreinte. Tu ne plaindrais pas quelqu'un étant hétéro, bisexuel ou homosexuel, alors ne fais pas comme si c'était une terrible tragédie." John remua un peu cette remarque, gêné.

"Je ne voulais pas…"

"Une personne asexuée n'en reste pas moins une personne et je déteste ta comparaison" lui dit froidement Sherlock.

"Oui je sais, désolé… je voulais juste…" marmonna John, se sentant un imbécile complet. Sherlock avait raison bien sûr.

"Quoi qu'il en soit" le coupa Sherlock avec douceur, avant que John ne tente de s'excuser. "C'était quelque chose que je trouvais facile à réprimer. Quand je suis arrivé à l'université, la virginité est devenue tabou. Chaque élève de l'école couchait avec un autre, ou même un enseignant dans certains cas. Vous ne pouvez pas être un puceau de vingt ans et quelques dans la société d'aujourd'hui, c'est inacceptable. Alors, malgré le fait que ça ne m'intéressait pas, j'ai fait quelques… tentatives." Il s'arrêta, soudainement assailli par des souvenirs qu'il ne s'était pas remémoré depuis une longue période. Il serra distraitement l'épaule de John. "Trois tentatives, trois personnes différentes. A chaque fois j'étais réticent ou incapable de maintenir une érection. Les partenaires étaient… pas très emballés, chacun semblait le prendre personnellement pour une raison."

John dut y penser, s'il avait été un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, à l'université et dans le lit de Sherlock Holmes (qu'il imaginait plus décharné mais tout aussi beau dans sa jeunesse), aurait-il été offensé de ne pas pouvoir faire jouir Sherlock ? Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient pris personnellement, et il ressentit un sentiment de culpabilité commencer à ronger son estomac.

"Après cela, j'ai arrêté d'essayer. Le sexe ne fonctionnait manifestement pas pour moi, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à battre un cheval mort pour ainsi dire. Je n'ai jamais convoité le corps d'une personne – ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui" poursuivit le détective.

"Et par aujourd'hui tu veux dire moi ?" demanda John, et il sentit brièvement le menton de Sherlock effleurer ses cheveux, indiquant que ce dernier avait hoché la tête.

"Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que toi et moi étions romantiquement compatibles, je sais reconnaitre les symptômes d'attraction, ils ne me sont pas inconnus. Nous avons ce à quoi les gens se réfèrent idiomatiquement comme une 'alchimie'. Il y a eu plusieurs fois dans ma vie où j'ai admiré le cerveau de quelqu'un, son courage ou sa personnalité – asexué n'équivaut pas à dénué de romantisme. Alors oui, j'étais attiré par toi… mais je n'avais pas de désir sexuel pour toi." Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, presque en s'excusant – rare pour Sherlock. "Ne le prends pas personnellement."

"Je ne le prends pas mal" promit John, sachant que c'était loin d'être personnel – ce n'est pas que Sherlock n'était pas sexuellement attiré par lui, c'est que Sherlock n'était attiré sexuellement par personne.

"J'ai considéré plusieurs options. Je savais que tu ne serais pas heureux avec une relation sans sexe. J'ai brièvement courtisé l'idée d'un scénario sexuel unilatéral – te permettre d'utiliser mon corps comme tu l'entendrais."

" _Je ne ferai jamais_ …" commença John, horrifié par l'idée, mais Sherlock le coupa à nouveau.

"Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas proposé. J'aurais été content de cette situation cependant, cela aurait été une tâche mais je l'aurais volontiers endurée."

Cela faisait physiquement mal à la poitrine de John d'entendre Sherlock parler comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais rêvé de compromettre volontiers la sexualité de Sherlock – du sexe quand un des partenaires était réticent ou incapable d'en tirer du plaisir n'était pas du sexe, c'était de l'abus, et pourtant Sherlock était tellement désinvolte à ce sujet. Il avait effectivement considéré le fait de laisser John le prendre de cette façon.

"J'ai essayé" dit Sherlock, presque à voix basse. "J'ai tenté de m'exciter avec des images mentales, j'ai passé des heures à essayer d'atteindre une jouissance en pensant à toi et ça ne s'est pas produit." John savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir pitié de Sherlock pour cela, mais il l'eut. Ce n'était pas les paroles d'un homme à l'aise avec sa sexualité, c'était les paroles d'un homme qui avait tout essayé pour cesser d'être ce qu'il était. Presque instinctivement, John déposa un baiser délicat dans le cou de Sherlock – le détective se crispa au contact.

"Et puis… ce matin tu es arrivé et tu as mis tout sens dessus-dessous." Sherlock avait l'air réellement impressionné. "Non seulement j'ai eu une érection, je l'ai maintenue et j'ai atteint un orgasme époustouflant." John rougit un peu à ces mots, juste un peu.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention… je ne savais pas… je n'aurais pas…" Il n'arrivait pas à former ses mots.

"Je suis en fait assez content que tu n'aies pas su. Aurais-tu nourri les mêmes croyances que moi, nous n'aurions jamais fini en sachant ce que nous savons désormais."

"Ce qui est…" commença John avec incertitude. Sherlock poussa un profond soupir avant de remettre John au-dessus de lui, levant les yeux pour maintenir le contact.

"Je suis, apparemment, attiré sexuellement par toi…"

"Sherlock, une fois n'efface pas toute une vie de…" John semblait fatigué, tout cela pouvait finir très mal.

"Tais-toi et écoute moi" ordonna Sherlock. "Il est vrai que si tu n'avais pas forcé ça sur moi," John détestait ça. 'Forcé'. Il était un odieux monstre. Ugh. "Je n'aurais pas eu l'envie de faire le premier pas" dit-il, levant une main pour prendre à coupe la joue de John. "Mais à cet instant ? Je suis au lit avec toi, nous sommes nus tous les deux… je suis un peu trop fatigué pour un deuxième round, mais donne-moi une minute, je n'ai plus dix-neuf ans." Il sourit d'une manière féline, le faisant paraitre un peu maniaque, mais John avait toujours l'air incertain. "Dis-moi que tu ne le sens pas ?" souffla Sherlock, bougeant sa tête plus près de John, leurs lèvres se touchant presque.

"Sentir… quoi ?" demanda prudemment le médecin, déchiré entre ce qu'il voulait et ce que Sherlock pouvait ne pas vouloir réellement. Sherlock approcha ses lèvres encore un peu plus, dangereusement près et pourtant pas tout à fait assez proche.

"La passion" murmura Sherlock alors que les yeux de John s'élançaient vers sa bouche avant de remonter. "Ivresse, adrénaline, besoin, envie, furieux _désir_ " ronronna-t-il, se délectant des anicroches de la respiration de John."C'est un peu nouveau… mais c'est définitivement là." Sa voix était à peine audible à présent, la tension dans la pièce insoutenable alors que John attendait: attendait de s'entendre dire que c'était n'importe quoi et de dégager de là, ou attendait d'être embrassé. Sherlock sourit.

"Si tu as l'intention de le faire, fais-le" répéta-t-il d'un ton faible mais pressé, choisissant ses mots avec soin, sachant les images et les sensations qu'ils évoqueraient dans l'esprit de John. La tentation était trop grande et John réduit l'écart infime entre leurs lèvres, rencontrant la bouche de Sherlock en un baiser qui n'aurait pu être chaste même s'il l'avait voulu. Sherlock avait raison – il avait toujours raison, il y avait un désir certain des deux protagonistes, deux langues se balayant l'une l'autre, deux dentitions grignotant tour à tour des lèvres inférieures. John se retira pour de l'air et fut agréablement surpris de voir les pupilles de Sherlock à nouveau dilatées – non seulement d'excitation mais également avec le choc de se sentir excité, une combinaison franchement étonnante.

"Oh oui" dit-il, toujours souriant alors qu'il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, dégustant John sur lui-même. "Définitivement là." Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de John, le faisant glisser légèrement vers le bas le long de son corps pour montrer au docteur la preuve physique de son état d'excitation, le laissant sentir les préludes de la seconde érection matinale du détective pressant contre son dos. Voilà peut-être une demi-heure qu'ils avaient terminé, ils avaient parlé pendant un certain temps, l'endurance de John n'était pas tout à fait aussi bonne que la moyenne mais il supposa que si Sherlock avait tenu jusqu'au début de la trentaine sans sexe sa période réfractaire serait assez rapide aussi.

"Alors… pas asexué ? murmura John.

"Alors… pas hétérosexuel ?" contra Sherlock, apparemment le bécotage n'avait pas enlevé le sourire de son visage. Il posa sa main sur la pommette de John, puis sur son menton, retraça avec deux doigts les courbes de la gorge du docteur et était à mi-chemin sur sa poitrine quand il l'entendit haleter. "Tout un nouveau monde de possibilités à explorer." Il utilisait sa voix la plus grave, celle qu'il savait que John trouvait sexy, grognant à moitié ses mots. John hocha silencieusement la tête. "J'ai une personnalité addictive tu sais… je pense que tu es ce qu'ils appellent un facilitateur" dit-il à John, alors que sa main s'abaissait, ses doigts dansant sur l'abdomen du médecin. "Ce pourrait être dangereux" ajouta-t-il, et ce fut au tour de John de sourire, regardant Sherlock avec émerveillement et affection.

"Tu veux en voir un peu plus ?" offrit-il, jouant le jeu de Sherlock aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Avant que le détective ne puisse répondre une réponse évidente, John lui fit relever les hanches, pressant la verge semi-dressée de Sherlock contre sa joue. Le détective gémit mais réussit à dire, quoique d'un ton fortement voilé qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser:

" _Oh mon Dieu oui_."

 

 

*environ 19 cm

 


End file.
